Opostos
by Sarah Mary Adams
Summary: James Woodson é aluno do sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Alto, bonito e artilheiro do time de quadribol, está entre os garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts. Em contrapartida, não é um aluno excepcional em Feitiços. McGonnagal pretende ajudá-lo, e lhe arranja uma "professora particular", também aluna do sétimo ano. O que ele menos esperava, era que ela fosse sonserina.
1. Capítulo 1 - Aulas particulares

**Capítulo 1 – Aulas particulares**

-É preciso que vocês saibam qual é a maneira correta de flexionar o punho em feitiços de defesa não-verbais. Lembrem-se que a ausência de pronúncia requer um desempenho manual excepcional. Portanto, quando usarem o _Engorgia_, lembrem-se de manter o punho leve e girá-lo levemente no sentido horário. - O professor Flitwick gesticulava vigorosamente com sua varinha apontada para a direita, projetando um feitiço azul-acinzentado no ar, formando milhares de partículas brilhantes, que giravam em espiral.

James escutava as palavras saíram da boca do professor, mas não as absorvia. Tudo o que ele via eram as partículas que saíam da ponta da varinha girarem lentamente. A Grifinória tinha aulas de Feitiços com a Corvinal, o que tornava tudo ainda mais entediante para ele. Os corvinais estavam, como sempre, muito atentos, fazendo anotações em seus cadernos pesados rapidamente. Alguns grifinórios prestavam atenção nas palavras de Flitwick, e giravam as varinhas, tentando aprender como se manuseava o feitiço. Estavam tendo uma aula teórica, o que indicava que a aula seguinte seria prática. James se contorceu com a ideia. Feitiços nunca fora seu forte, mas agora, em pleno sétimo ano, ele parecia estar se saindo mais medíocre do que de costume. Passou a mão involuntariamente por seus cabelos castanho-claros despenteados, gesto que sempre fazia com que metade das meninas de Hogwarts suspirasse. Ele sabia que uma três ou quatro corvinais cochichavam a seu respeito no fundo da sala, e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, fazendo com que o burburinho aumentasse.

Ele adorava ser admirado. Ainda mais agora, começo de outubro, que a temporada de jogos de quadribol começaria. Como artilheiro do time da Grifinória desde o quarto ano, não podia estar mais ansioso para a chegada desta temporada. Seria seu último ano em Hogwarts, e como no ano anterior, ele desejava ardentemente vencer a Sonserina na final. Seria como sua última missão em Hogwarts. Talvez até mais importante do que se sair bem o suficiente nos N.I.E.M.s para se tornar auror, como a maioria dos grifinórios desejava. Ele imaginava se os sonserinos tinham tamanha ambição em se tornarem comensais da morte.

Os sinos que ficavam próximos à janela começaram a balançar e tilintar alto, indicando que a aula havia acabado. **(N.A.: Os sinos são por minha conta. Em Hogwarts não existe sinal para indicar o término das aulas, mas como também nunca vi os professores usarem relógio de pulso, resolvi facilitar as cosas. xD)** James não pode conter um suspiro de alívio. Cutucou Peter, que dormia profundamente ao seu lado.

-Ahn? O que aconteceu? – Peter olhou para James, que riu de sua cara amassada. Dave veio para perto deles, seguido por Collin, e os quatro saíram pelo corredor apressados.

-Até que enfim chegou a hora do almoço! – Collin disse enquanto desciam as escadas para o Salão Principal. Collin era o goleiro do time da Grifinória e o segundo garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, depois é claro, de James. Enquanto desciam, um punhado de garotas da Lufa-Lufa o cumprimentaram com beijos no rosto, algumas passando a mão em seus braços musculosos. Era o mais forte do time.

-Collin, se você não parar de ser assediado, vamos ter que parar de andar juntos, cara. – Dave comentou. – Na última vez que tentamos chegar aos jardins, cheguei vinte minutos atrasado no encontro com a Lauren.

-Falando nela, como é que vocês estão? – Peter comentou ajeitando os óculos. Dos quatro, era o mais estudioso, e de tanto que vinha estudando, acabava, inevitavelmente, dormindo nas aulas do Flitwick.

-Bem. – Dave respondeu sorrindo. – Vou passar o natal na casa dos pais dela este ano.

-Oh, que fofo. – Zoou James, tomando um tapa na cabeça do amigo. Dave namorava desde o quinto ano com Lauren, ao contrário dos outros três, que nunca tinham assumido um compromisso sério.

-E você e a Mary? – Dave perguntou olhando fixamente para James com seus olhos verdes.

-Ah, eu não sei. – Respondeu James. Ele estava ficando com Mary há duas semanas. – Ele tem sido muito... ciumenta. – Ele preferiu não dizer "chiclete". Não gostava de falar mal das garotas com quem ficava.

Estavam prestes a entrar no salão, quando McGonnagal os parou.

-Bom dia rapazes. – Ela os cumprimentou, sorridente. – Pode vir comigo um instante, Woodsen? – Disse, fitando James por sobre os óculos de lentes arredondadas.

-Aham. – Respondeu ele, se despedindo dos amigos com um aceno de mão. Sentiu o estômago roncar, e pressentiu que o que quer que Minerva fosse dizer, demoraria bastante.

Caminharam até a sala de McGonnagal, que ficava no andar de cima, em um corredor um tanto quanto isolado. Ela abriu a porta e o convidou para entrar.

-Sente-se, por favor. – Disse, dando a volta na mesa e sentando em sua cadeira. – Sr. Woodson, é meu dever, como diretora da Grifinória, zelar pelo bem de meus alunos-

_Ah, que ótimo. Vai falar das minhas notas._

- e devo dizer que suas notas em Feitiços estão preocupantes. Estive conversando com o professor Flitwick-

_Blá blá blá, você é um grande inútil que só me dá trabalho... – _Pensava James, imitando mentalmente a voz de Minerva.

- e ele me sugeriu que eu procurasse um aluno capaz de te dar uma força com seus estudos. E foi o que eu fiz.

-O quê?! – James arregalou os olhos, imediatamente interessado no que McGonnagal dizia. – Como assim? Alguém pra me dar aulas de Feitiços?!

-Basicamente. – Minerva respondeu. – O professor Flitwick me indicou uma excelente aluna, que também é do sétimo ano. Conversei com ela, e ela se dispôs a ajudar. Disse que começa hoje mesmo se quiser.

James imediatamente imaginou que fosse uma de suas fãs. Pensou no quanto Mary torraria sua paciência se soubesse que ele teria aulas articulares de feitiços com uma menina fissurada por ele. Devia ser uma Corvinal, visto que era excelente em Feitiços.

-O que você acha? – Minerva perguntou.

De todo, não era má ideia. Ele precisava de alguém que lhe ensinasse feitiços, e de preferência, alguém cuja voz não tivesse efeito sonífero sobre ele.

-Pode ser uma boa ideia. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Excelente!. Vou avisá-la agora mesmo. Talvez vocês possam estudar hoje à noite.

-Ah, claro. Pode deixar que eu mesmo a procuro. – Ele fez que não com a mão. Se ele fosse visto com uma menina que não fosse Mary Fay, estaria frito. Qual é o nome dela?

-Anya Smith.

-Ok. Deixa comigo. Obrigado, Minerva. – Ele piscou para a professora e saiu apressado para o almoço, sem mesmo terminar de ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer. Ok, o que faria agora? Como procuraria uma menina sendo discreto para que a namorada não percebesse? _Namorada?_ Não, ainda não. Ele e Mary estavam juntos há pouco tempo. Namorada era uma palavra que James vinha tentando evitar desde o quinto ano, trocando de garota assim que esta passava a demonstrar posse sobre ele.

-Oi, James! – Lunna Lovegood o cumprimentou, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

-Lunna, como vai? – Ele a parou no corredor.

-Vou bem. Sabe como é, me preparando para os N.I.E.M.s. – Ela respondeu, ajeitando uma pilha de livros que carregava nos braços.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo. – Ele pegou alguns dos livros e caminhou com ela até a biblioteca. – Escute, alguém esqueceu um caderno na aula de Astrologia no outro dia. Acho que é uma corvinal. Uma menina chamada Anya Smith. Conhece?

-Não tem ninguém com o sobrenome Smith na Corvinal. Talvez seja da Lufa-Lufa. – Ela comentou.

-Ah, é. Talvez. – _Agora ferrou tudo!_ Ele sabia que não era uma grifinória, então só lhe restava a Lufa-Lufa. O problema era que as garotas da Lufa-Lufa do sétimo ano eram _muito_ bonitas. _Muito_ mesmo. James não tinha tanta confiança assim em seu autocontrole.

-Vou vindo Lunna. Até mais! – Ele acenou para ela, correndo até o Salão Principal.

-Aulas particulares? – Dave se virou para James subitamente, agitando os cachos loiros.

-Cuidado! – Peter o repreendeu. – A Grifinória inteira não precisa saber.

James havia contado aos amigos sobre a conversa com McGonnagal assim que Mary terminou de almoçar e saiu do salão.

-E quem é a garota? – Collin sussurrou, logo em seguida tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora.

-Anya Smith. – James respondeu, mais baixo ainda. – Acho que é da Lufa-Lufa. – Sabem quem é?

Os amigos acenaram negativamente com a cabeça. Neste momento James sentiu algo se mexendo no bolso de seu casaco. Pôs a mão no bolso, e sentiu um pedaço de papel dobrado. O tirou do bolso discretamente, e viu que era um bilhete recém-conjurado. Resolveu ler mais tarde, ou acabaria atraindo atenção.

James tinha saído da última aula do dia, e estava andando pelos corredores do primeiro andar da escola, caminhando em direção aos jardins. Assim que se viu sozinho, pegou o bilhete que estava em seu bolso e o leu.

_Me encontre na sala nº 82 ao final das aulas. Anya Smith._

Ele ficou imediatamente em alerta. A sala de nº 82 era a antiga sala de Astrologia, que não era usada há muitos anos. Desde o terceiro ano, a sala era usada por casais que queriam ter alguma privacidade. No início do ano anterior, a professora Sprout havia delatado tais encontros para Dumbledore, que trancou a sala com um feitiço. O próprio James já havia sido pego pelos monitores mais de uma vez dando amassos em algumas garotas.

_Será que a menina está realmente interessada em mim?_ - Se perguntou enquanto subia as escadas até a familiar sala. Assim que chegou ao corredor, se certificou de que estava sozinho, e bateu na porta. Esta se abriu com extrema facilidade. Assim que entrou, viu uma garota de costas, ainda de uniforme, abrindo as cortinas. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Muito prazer, sou... – Sua voz se perdeu quando a menina se virou. O problema não era sua aparência, e sim a gravata que estava usando sobre a blusa social branca do uniforme. Verde e prata. Era uma sonserina.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Lição número 1

**Capítulo 2 – Lição número 1**

–_Muito prazer, sou... – Sua voz se perdeu quando a menina se virou. O problema não era sua aparência, e sim a gravata que estava usando sobre a blusa social branca do uniforme. Verde e prata. Era uma sonserina._

-James Woodson, não é? – Ela completou para ele. – Prazer, Anya Smith. – Anya lhe estendeu a mão, um gesto que ele achou excessivamente formal. Ainda de olhos arregalados, pegou na mão da garota, sentindo um choque imediato ao sentir a pele fria. Ele sempre fora "quente", como muitas garotas já haviam lhe comprovado, e estranhou o fato da garota estar com a pele tão gelada. Ele a observou enquanto ela falava alguma coisa e caminhava pela sala, abrindo janelas e mexendo em livros. Ela era bonita. Cabelos castanhos escuros compridos, mas não exageradamente como a maioria das garotas; corpo esguio, porém curvilíneo e olhos verde escuros, que nesse momento olhavam fixamente para ele.

-Não vai se sentar? – Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, indicando uma mesa à sua frente. Só então ele reparou no ambiente em que estavam. A sala de Astrologia estava bem mais vazia. Só haviam sobrado algumas poucas carteiras, estantes de livros, o quadro negro e o céu falso no teto, imitação perfeita do céu visto nos jardins da escola, porém que estava sempre noturno. Os alunos de Astrologia o usavam para estudar as constelações. Eram cinco da tarde, mas o aspecto obscuro e misterioso da sala fazia com que James se sentisse a céu aberto, numa noite de verão. Ele observava os detalhes do ambiente enquanto se sentava na carteira indicada pela menina.

-Espero que não se importe com o lugar. – Ela comentou. – Pedi um local reservado para McGonnagal, e ela me deu a chave dessa sala.

_Ai meu Merlin! Ela vai me matar! Por isso escolheu esse lugar!_ – James não pode evitar que o pensamento ridículo viesse à tona. Por que outra razão uma sonserina ajudaria um grifinório? Era uma boa pergunta.

-Imaginei que você não quisesse ser visto tendo aulas com uma sonserina. – Ela comentou, se sentando ao seu lado na carteira, e folheando um livro pesado.

-P-por que pensou isso? – Ele perguntou, meio engasgado.

-Imaginei que sua namorada não iria gostar. – Comentou.

-Namorada?! Ah, a Mary. – Ele entendeu rapidamente. – Como você sabe sobre ela?

-Eu já te dei duas advertências por se agarrar com ela nos corredores. – Ela comentou. Ele fez cara de dúvida. – Não se lembra? Sou monitora da Sonserina.

Um episódio da semana anterior passou em rápidos flashes por sua memória. Estava agarrando Mary ferozmente num dos corredores próximo às masmorras quando dois monitores da Sonserina os interromperam. Não tinha prestado atenção em quem eram.

-Ah, me desculpe. Tenho uma péssima memória para essas coisas. – Ele disfarçou. Ela não respondeu mas também não pareceu se importar. Estava sentada a poucos centímetros de distância dele, folheando calmamente as páginas do livro. Incrivelmente, ela parecia conseguir estar o mais distante dele possível. Observou-a involuntariamente, procurando por algum sinal de trapaça. Ela era uma sonserina afinal, não era? Tudo o que viu foi o uniforme perfeitamente alinhado, o cabelo sem um fio fora do lugar, pendendo em suaves ondas pelos ombros. Ali estava! Aquela frieza e aparência impenetrável tipicamente sonserina. Pensou por um momento na situação em que se encontrava. A resposta veio imediata. A garota também era apaixonada por ele. Sorriu internamente. Não esperava uma fã sonserina.

-Bom, pensei em lhe ensinar o mesmo conteúdo das aulas de Flitwick, para que você possa acompanhar as aulas e... Você está bem? – Ela perguntou segurando uma risada. James estava apoiado na carteira, com a mão displicentemente no pescoço e os olhos apertados em uma linha firme. Muitas meninas babariam ao vê-lo dessa maneira, como um leão à espreita. – Olha, se você quiser, posso te ensinar um feitiço para vista cansada. Não precisa espremer os olhos. – Ela disse, entendendo que aquilo era uma pose do "sedutor" James Woodson. Ela não via nada de mais nele, e achava que suas poses eram um tanto quanto exageradas. – Bom, o que quer que esteja fazendo, é melhor parar, ou não vamos estudar nada hoje. – Ela comentou, deixando-o com cara de tacho. James não acreditava que havia uma menina capaz de resistir ao seu charme, mesmo de uma casa rival. Um pouco envergonhado, pigarreou e fingiu prestar atenção no que a garota estava folheando.

-Então, vou te ensinar alguns feitiços de defesa não-verbais e mais tarde treinamos a prática, pode ser? – Ela comentou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

_Hum... Talvez ela não queira demonstrar que gosta de mim._ – Ele concluiu. – _Veremos._

Estudaram por duas horas, e ele ficou impressionado com a facilidade com que estava aprendendo. Praticaram todos os feitiços na segunda hora, e ele conseguiu conjurar todos eles, com algum esforço. No final, estava suado e exausto, e Anya continuava do jeito que havia chegado. A facilidade que ela tinha para conjurar feitiços o deixava com inveja.

-Bom, então, é isso. – Ela disse, ajeitando a gravata do uniforme sem necessidade.

James já estava sem gravata e com dois botões da camisa abertos, suando abundantemente, e se sentou no chão da sala, arfando.

-Como e que você não cansa?! – Ele perguntou rindo. A garota sorriu de lado.

-Lição número 1: menos força, mais concentração. – Ela respondeu, olhando fixamente para ele.

-Te vejo amanhã? – Ele perguntou ofegante.

-Pode ser. – Ela respondeu educadamente. – Boa noite. – Ela disse e jogou uma chave para ele. – Tranque quando for sair. – Fechou a porta atrás de si.

James acenou com a cabeça e se deitou no carpete empoeirado da sala. Sentia o coração batendo nos ouvidos. Nunca tinha se esforçado tanto para conjurar uma dúzia de feitiços, e estava exausto. Sentou-se rapidamente e respirou fundo. Precisava correr para o vestiário e sem ser visto. Se alguém o visse saindo de uma sala, inteiramente suado, e logo após de uma garota, não duvidaria de que ele estava pegando alguém.

Refletiu sobre sua situação por um instante. Anya era bonita, mas não tão _gostosa_ quanto Mary, e além disso era sonserina, o que garantia que eles não ficariam um com o outro _jamais_. Dessa maneira, ele podia estudar sem correr o risco de ser pego se atracando com sua professora nos corredores. Quem diria que uma professora sonserina seria a solução para todos os seus problemas? Sorriu consigo mesmo e saiu da sala a trancando enquanto observava se o corredor estava vazio. Pensou em qual seria sua desculpa para Mary.

_Estava estudando com o Peter._ – Ele pensou. Agora só precisava notificar Peter de que ele deveria sumiu durante duas horas todos os dias.

Anya caminhava até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, repassando os acontecimentos das horas anteriores. Sabia da fama de Woodson de ser "pegador", mas não imaginava que ele fosse convincente o bastante para pensar que o mundo inteiro estava afim dele. Mal sabia ele que ela era uma excelente legilimente.

Por que ela tinha lido a mente dele mesmo? Não conseguia se lembrar. Ele era muito fácil de ler. Era como se seus pensamentos se projetassem no ar ao redor dela, muito fáceis de serem captados. Ela riu discretamente ao se lembrar da cara de espanto do rapaz ao vê-la. Talvez ele tenha pensado que ela não fosse realmente ajudá-lo. Ela mesma tinha estranhado quando McGonnagal a disse que James Woodson, um grifinório, tinha mandado pedir encarecidamente que ela o ajudasse.

Não que ela se importasse com o fato de ele ser um grifinório, mas estava acostumada com a maioria dos grifinórios repudiarem os sonserinos, numa rivalidade sem fundamento, na opinião dela. Entrou no Salão Comunal, e viu as pessoas com quem estava acostumada. Draco Malfoy veio em sua direção.

-Anya, temos ronda daqui vinte minutos.

-Ok. Só vou deixar umas coisas no dormitório. – Ela disse, e subiu as escadas até seu quarto.

-Olá. – Pansy Parkinson a cumprimentou, deitada de bruços na cama, com as pernas cruzadas, pintando as unhas.

-Oi Pansy. – Anya sorriu.

-Então, como é que foi? – Pansy perguntou, sorrindo ironicamente. Ela era a melhor amiga de Anya, e detestava os grifinórios tanto quanto eles a detestavam.

-Até que foi tudo ok. – Anya respondeu, dando de ombros e ajeitando os livros que tinha pegado numa gaveta do seu armário. – Ele acha que o estou ajudando porque gosto dele. – Ela comentou rindo para a amiga.

-Ele te disse isso? – Pansy sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, interessada na conversa.

-Não exatamente. – Anya comentou tímida.

-Pensei que a professora Sprout tivesse proibido o uso da Legilimência entre alunos. – Pansy comentou, e as duas começaram a gargalhar logo em seguida. Esse era uma das "características" dos sonserinos: eles não _necessariamente_ respeitavam todas as regras.

Uma coruja de penas douradas entrou pela janela do quarto, piou para Anya e lhe entregou um pequeno pacotinho. Ela pegou o pacote e fez um carinho na cabeça da coruja como agradecimento.

-De quem é? – Linda McCartney entrou no quarto e olhou para o pacote, curiosa.

-Não está identificado. – Anya comentou. Abriu o pacotinho e verificou seu interior. Encontrou um punhado de sapos de chocolate e um bilhete retangular.

_Obrigado. J. W._

Trocou um rápido olhar com Pansy, e esta entendeu que o pacote vinha do grifinório.

-Vou indo, gente. Tenho que fazer a ronda. – Anya se despediu das amigas, colocando o pacote no bolso do casaco e saindo do dormitório.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Detenção

**Capítulo 3 – Detenção**

James saia da aula de Flitwick vitorioso. Pela primeira vez no ano tinha conseguido conjurar todos os feitiços da aula prática sem suar litros. Tinha tido somente três aulas com Anya, mas seu desempenho estava enormemente melhor. Desceu as escadas para os jardins de dois em dois degraus, cantarolando e cumprimentando algumas pessoas no caminho.

-James! – Dave o chamou de longe. Estava sentadona raiz de um dos carvalhos dos jardins, com Peter e Collin.

-E aí garotas? – James se sentou em uma das raízes.

-Para mim todas as aulas deveriam ser como esta. – Collin suspirou deitado em uma das raízes com os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Collin, estamos em horário vago. – Peter comentou, fechando o livro de Herbologia que estava folheando.

-Exatamente. – Ele respondeu, fazendo todos rirem. Os alunos do sétimo ano podiam escolher entre ter uma ou duas matérias extras. Os quatro tinham optado somente por Adivinhação.

-E aí James, como é que foi a aula do Flitwick? – Peter perguntou a James, que piscava para Mary, do outro lado do gramado, conversando com umas amigas da Lufa-Lufa.

-Acredite se quiser, dessa vez eu não errei nenhum feitiço. – Ele respondeu.

-Nenhuma vez? – Dave olhou subitamente para ele, de olhos arregalados. Ou isso era um milagre, ou uma mentira.

-Nenhuma. – James respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. – As aulas com Você-Sabe-Quem estão funcionando.

Ao ouvir isso Collin começou a gargalhar.

-Desde quando Voldemort te dá aulas de feitiços?! – Ele comentou, e Dave disparou a rir.

-Shh! Cuidado. – James sussurrou, indicando um grupo de grifinórios do sexto ano que passavam por perto.

-Pode ficar tranquilo. – Dave pôs a mão sobre seu ombro. – Seu segredo está a salvo.

-E falando nele... – Collin indicou o lago da Lula Gigante com os olhos. Um grupo de alunos da Sonserina e da Lufa-Lufa voltava de uma das aulas de Transfiguração que McGonnagal tinha dado nos jardins. Em meio ao grupo James a viu. Anya estava conversando animadamente com outro sonserino, que ele reconheceu com um dos rebatedores do time de quadribol. Ela estava alinhada como sempre, com o uniforme impecável e os cabelos presos num coque por um palito. Enquanto caminhava até a entrada do castelo, o viu, e o cumprimentou com um sinal de cabeça discreto. Ele respondeu da forma mais discreta o possível.

-Tenho que confessar, ela é sexy. – Collin comentou assim que ela se afastou. – Só é um pouco séria demais. – Ponderou.

-Ela é sonserina, já era de se esperar. – James comentou. – Mas sabe como é, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai confessar que me ama e eu terei que, educadamente, recusar seu desesperado pedido de me agarrar loucamente. – Ele disse como se não fosse nada de mais.

-Tem certeza de que ela gosta de você? – Dave comentou, olhando para Anya e o sonserino rindo e conversando intimamente enquanto entravam no castelo.

-Tenho certeza absoluta. – Ele disse. – Mas não é culpa dela. Não há nenhuma garota nesse castelo capaz de resistir ao meu charme.

-Ok, bonitão. Guarde sua lábia para a Mary. Vai se encontrar com ela esta noite? – Dave perguntou.

-Vou. – Ele disse, olhando para Mary do outro lado do jardim. A garota mexia em seus longos cabelos loiros platinados enquanto falava com as amigas, provavelmente sobre "coisas de mulher". Observou as garotas da Lufa-Lufa que estavam perto dela. Eram todas tão bonitas quanto ela.

_Talvez garotas bonitas tenham uma tendência a se aglomerar._ – Ele pensou, curioso.

...

Anya e Draco estavam fazendo a segunda e última ronda da semana já há uma hora, e andavam pelos corredores próximos à biblioteca.

-Então vamos à Hogsmeade amanhã à noite? – Draco perguntou à Anya, enquanto passavam em frente à biblioteca.

-Com certeza. – Ela respondeu. – Não vejo a hora!

-Precisamos passar no Três Vassouras. – Ele comentou. – Não que eu não goste de suco de abóbora, mas uma cerveja amanteigada cairia muito bem.

-Concordo plenamente. – Anya disse rindo.

-Espere... – Ele fez um sinal para que ela parasse de andar. – Ouvi alguma coisa. – Ele caminhou até a porta da biblioteca, franzindo os olhos. Fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando que tinham que entrar na biblioteca.

Anya apontou sua varinha para a porta e sussurrou um feitiço. As portas duplas da biblioteca se abriram num clique, e os dois entraram na biblioteca silenciosamente. De dentro da biblioteca Anya pode ouvir duas pessoas murmurando... alguma coisa. Andaram pelas prateleiras, iluminando o corredor com suas varinhas, até encontrarem o que procuravam: um casal de pessoas bem familiares se beijando. A garota loira estava sentada sobre a mesa, e James já quase sem camisa. Os dois se assustaram com a luz das varinhas, e pararam o que estavam fazendo. James tentou se recompor abotoando os botões da camisa e controlando a respiração, mas a garota não pareceu se alterar.

-Vocês dois não têm mais o que fazer? – Mary disse, descendo da mesa e cruzando os braços. – Digo, algo mais interessante do que atrapalhar um casal no meio da-

-Cuidado com suas palavras. – Snape apareceu atrás no corredor. Todos se assustaram. Ele tinha sido silencioso como um morcego. Anya não esperava a presença de uma quinta pessoa na cena. – Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Ele olhou para os monitores.

-Estávamos fazendo a ronda e encontramos os dois aqui. – Anya disse ao professor.

-Já lhes deram a devida advertência? – Ele perguntou. Draco pegou um pergaminho e uma pena do casaco do uniforme. – Deixe-me ver. – Snape pegou o pergaminho. – Mary Fay, duas advertências neste mês. James Woodson, cinco advertências. Ora veja só.

_Ferrou-se._ – James pensou enquanto observava a expressão de deleite no rosto de Snape.

-Senhorita Fay, quero que vá para seu dormitório imediatamente. – Ele observou a menina sair pisando firme da biblioteca. – E quanto a você, - Snape olhou para James com um meio sorriso no rosto – detenção. Não vou tolerar tamanho número de advertências. A Professora Sprout está precisando de lírios luminescentes para preparar poções fertilizantes. Vai colher duas dúzias de lírios amanhã à noite, na Floresta Proibida. A Senhorita Smith irá acompanhá-lo. – Ele disse olhando para Anya. – Se não for incômodo.

Anya trocou um rápido olhar com Draco antes de respondeu.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu vou. – Ela disse.

-Ótimo. Devem sair às sete. – Ele concluiu, devolvendo o pergaminho a Malfoy – O que está esperando? – Ele perguntou olhando para James, que rapidamente saiu da biblioteca, sendo seguido por Snape. – Podem continuar a ronda.

...

-James, como é que você consegue tomar três advertências nas últimas duas semanas por ser pego com a Mary? – Dave perguntava ao amigo enquanto caminhavam até os jardins. Era sexta feira, e já quase sete horas.

-Essa é uma boa pergunta. Dessa vez estávamos dentro da biblioteca! – James comentava com o amigo.

-Acho que uma pergunta mais interessante seria: o que o Snape estava fazendo lá à essa hora?

-Sei lá, talvez ele estivesse agarrando a Trelawney em outra parte da biblioteca. – Ele respondeu, e os dois começaram a rir feito loucos.

-Lá está ela. – Ele deu um tapa no ombro do amigo. – Boa sorte.

-James caminhou até o limiar dos jardins, e encontrou Anya sentada sobre uma pedra, o esperando.

-Olá. – Ela disse se levantando.

James a observou. Era a primeira vez que ele a via sem uniforme. Ela estava de calças jeans, tênis e uma blusa preta de alças finas. Carregava uma jaqueta de couro no braço.

-Trouxe sua varinha? – Ela perguntou a ele. James mexeu nos bolsos da jaqueta marrom.

-Trouxe. – Respondeu. – Mas não se preocupe, sei que não posso usá-la em detenções. – Ele pegou a varinha e a indicou para Anya.

-Vamos entrar na Floresta Proibida. Acho que é conveniente abrir uma exceção. – Ela comentou enquanto vestia a blusa de couro preta. – Vamos? – Ela pegou a própria varinha e com um feitiço não verbal iluminou o ambiente ao redor deles com partículas de luz azulada.

-Uau! – James observou, impressionado. – Que feitiço é esse? – Perguntou, enquanto entravam na floresta.

-_Luminous Viena._ –Ela lhe respondeu. – É um feitiço de luz indireta. A luz do _Luminous máxima _pode incomodar as criaturas da floresta.

-Como sabe disso? – Ele perguntou curioso, enquanto ela tocava sua varinha na dele, fazendo com que a mesma luz o circundasse.

-Eu pretendo ser Guardiã Noturna. – Ela comentou sorrindo.

James ficou surpreso. Guardiões noturnos eram guardas das florestas negras, como a Floresta Proibida e outras centenas de vezes piores. Era uma das profissões mais perigosas do mundo bruxo. Por alguma razão que ele não soube explicar, achou que Anya seria uma perfeita guardiã.

-Por isso é tão boa em feitiços? – Ele brincou.

-Eu treino bastante. – Ela sorriu para ele. Ele notou que ela ficava dez vezes mais bonita quando sorria.

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Diga.

-Eu entendo a necessidade do Snape de ser cruel e tal. – Ele gesticulou com a mão, indicando continuidade. – Faz parte do figurino dele, eu compreendo. Mas não é contra as regras da escola mandar dois alunos para a Floresta Proibida no meio da noite sem o acompanhamento de um professor?

-Mais ou menos. – Ela respondeu rindo. – Ele teria nos mandado durante o dia, mas as flores que ele pediu pra você colher são luminescentes, ou seja, são melhor vistas à noite. Durante o dia é quase impossível encontrá-las, na verdade. E além disso, eu tenho praticado caminhada na Floresta Proibida à noite.

James a olhou espantado.

-Snape tem me dado um apoio para ser Guardiã Noturna. – Ela explicou. – Me deu uns livros, tem me ensinado um pouco sobre os seres das florestas negras, coisas do tipo. Às vezes ele me dá permissão para sair na Floresta Proibida, só para que eu possa praticar, sabe?

-Uau, quanta generosidade da parte dele. – James comentou.

-Pois é. Só me faça um favor, deixe que isso fique só entre nós. – Ela o pediu.

-Claro. Não se preocupe. – Ele respondeu. – Então, onde é que ficam essas tais flores brilhantes? – Ele perguntou. Estavam caminhando rápido, portanto já tinham andado uma boa distância.

-Bem ali. –Ela sussurrou, apontando uma árvore com estranhos galhos em espiral. James pode ver as flores douradas luminescentes nos galhos. – Desculpe, não posso te ajudar. – Ela lhe disse sincera. – É sua detenção, afinal.

-Ok. Sem problema. – Ele disse, subindo na árvore. Anya se aproximou, e tirou no bolso da jaqueta um saquinho diminuído com magia. O ampliou e o jogou para James, que começou a colocar as flores no saquinho. – Até que não é tão difícil. – Ele comentou. Em poucos minutos tinha pegado as flores que precisava, e desceu da árvore.

-James... – Anya olhava fixamente para um ponto atrás dele.

-O que foi? – Ele perguntou, se virando para ver.

-Corre! – Ela o puxou pelo braço, e os dois começaram a correr pela floresta feito loucos. Um bando de fadas mordentes estava os seguindo. Anya lançou um feitiço para trás, as paralisando temporariamente. Eles correram em disparada, até que avistaram os jardins de Hogwarts. Quando iam pisar nos jardins, James tropeçou numa pedra e caiu sobre Anya, a derrubando. Os dois começaram a rir.

-Me desculpe. – Ele disse, saindo de cima dela e lhe oferecendo a mão para que ela levantasse.

-Tudo bem. – Ela se levantou. James a observou curioso. Mesmo depois de correr, sua pele continuava fria, e sua roupa perfeitamente arrumada. – Está com as flores? – Ela perguntou.

-Estão aqui. – Ele indicou o saco que estava carregando.

-Bom, então você está liberado. – Ela disse.

-Sabe, das minhas detenções, essa foi a melhor. – Ele comentou rindo. Ela sorriu.

-Boa noite, James. – Ela se despediu, entrando no castelo.

-Boa noite. – Ele acenou para ela.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Conhecendo o inimigo

**Capítulo 4 – Conhecendo o inimigo**

James estava caminhando até a entrada dos fundos do castelo, mesmo lugar por onde Anya tinha passado, até que ouviu, num rompante, o som de centenas de pessoas comemorando um gol. Seu coração acelerou imediatamente e só então ele entendeu. Correu até o campo de quadribol, e assim que se aproximou o suficiente para distinguir as pessoas, parou atônito. Pode ver os jogadores voando como flechas no céu. O jogo da Grifinória com a Sonserina deveria acontecer na semana seguinte, mas, ao que tudo indicava, havia sido adiantado.

-James! – Peter estava vindo em sua direção, carregando um livro pesado eu um dos braços.

-Oi. – James o cumprimentou seco. Não estava muito contente.

-Dumbledore anunciou pouco depois que vocês saíram. Parece que Trelawney previu que na sexta que vem iria nevar. Pedimos que eles esperassem até que você voltasse... Mas acabaram colocando o Jones pra jogar. – Peter explicou. James grunhiu emburrado. Tom Jones era um dos reservas dos artilheiros.

-Eu sabia que o Snape não seria tão generoso com a detenção... – Comentou enquanto caminhavam até o campo.

...

O jogo estava quase no fim, e a Grifinória vencia da Sonserina por apenas dez pontos de vantagem. Faltavam cinco minutos para o fim do jogo, e James podia sentir as mãos frias, em parte por causa do vento que batia, e em parte por causa da tensão do jogo. Ele estava observando o apanhador da Sonserina, que voava com alguma vantagem para perto do pomo, quando viu, um pouco atrás do seu foco de visão, nas arquibancadas da Sonserina, Anya rindo e conversando com uma amiga. Ele esqueceu do jogo por um instante e passou a observá-la. Ela estava conversando com... _Pansy Parkinson?!_ – Ele constatou com certa surpresa. Correu os olhos por toda a torcida da Sonserina, e percebeu como Anya se encaixava naquela Casa. Todos – exceto Creb, Goyle e uma ou outra menina – tinham a mesma expressão séria, pele pálida e olhar penetrante. Ele não conseguia compreender como Anya podia ser tão... amigável, mesmo pertencendo aquele grupo de pessoas.

Do outro lado da arquibancada, Anya percebeu que James a observava. Olhou de volta, sorrindo. Tentou ler seus pensamentos, mas sabia que não conseguiria desta distância. Ela não precisava observar os grifinórios para perceber o quanto James se encaixava naquele grupo. O alvoroço da torcida da Grifinória já era suficiente. Eram todos muito... _espontâneos_. – Ela selecionou a palavra cuidadosamente. Não conhecia muitos grifinórios a ponto de poder opinar sobre eles, mas sabia que James um perfeito grifinório.

_Perfeito?_ – A palavra lhe soou estranha. Não a usava com muita frequência.

O barulho dos gritos da torcida chamou a atenção dos dois para o campo. O apanhador da Sonserina tinha pegado o pomo, dando fim à partida. A arquibancada da Sonserina pulava e gritava, enquanto os grifinórios se contorciam de raiva. James teria ficado mais decepcionado, se não estivesse prestando atenção nos sonserinos, ou melhor, em _uma_ sonserina. Anya sorria e conversava com Pansy, observando os jogadores sobrevoando a arquibancada em comemoração.

...

James passava pelos corredores próximos às masmorras tentando andar o mais rápido possível sem correr. Não queria ser pego por Snape outra vez. Já eram onze horas da noite, e ele pretendia se encontrar com Mary numa das salas de Transfiguração, mas desta vez sem interrupções. Quando virou num corredor olhando para trás para garantir que não estava sendo seguido sentiu seu corpo se chocar com alguma coisa cerca de vinte centímetros menor que ele.

-James? – Anya perguntou, percebendo que tinha se chocado com o – agora já familiar – grifinório.

-O-oi. Ahn... tudo bem? – Ele perguntou meio encabulado.

-Tudo. – Ela comentou com um sorriso de lado. Tinha lido sua mente. – Não se preocupe, não estou em ronda.

-Ah.. Ufa! – Ele sorriu e depois observou que a garota estava carregando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão e estava sem a jaqueta que ele tinha visto antes. Olhou para a garrafa de maneira curiosa.

-Estamos comemorando a vitória no Salão Comunal. – Ela explicou. – Quer vir?

-Ah... Por várias razões acho melhor não... – Ele disse, e os dois riram. – Um grifinório no Salão Comunal da Sonserina daria o que falar. E além do mais, tenho um compromisso. – Ele completou enquanto observava o cabelo de Anya, que mesmo depois da corrida na Floresta não tinha um fio fora do lugar.

-Ok, então. – Ela acenou com a cabeça e seguiu pelo corredor. – Só evite passar perto da sala de Poções. Snape fica por lá à noite. – Disse se virando para ele.

-Anotado. – Ele sorriu em agradecimento e seguiu caminho.

_Quem diria..._ – Pensou olhando para Anya, que se afastava dando um gole na garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. – _Sonserinos fazem festas._

...

-Então vocês vão para a floresta outra vez? – Collin perguntou para James enquanto jantavam no Salão Principal. Era quinta-feira, véspera de feriado, o que justificava o fato de o salão estar praticamente vazio. Muitos alunos tinham aproveitado o feriado para visitar os pais ou sogros, no caso de Dave, e a escola estava praticamente vazia.

-Eu pedi mais uma aula antes do feriado. Tenho avaliação de Feitiços na segunda feira. – James explicou. – Ela disse que seria melhor treinarmos na Floresta Proibida porque vamos precisar de espaço.

-E o Snape concedeu autorização pra isso? Pensei que ela só estivesse autorizada a entrar na Floresta sozinha. – Collin olhou de soslaio para a mesa da Sonserina, onde viu Anya conversando com Draco Malfoy e Logan Field, o rebatedor do time de quadribol com quem ela sempre andava.

-Tendo em mente que o Snape adoraria me ver morto, até entendo que ele tenha autorizado. – Ele comentou sarcástico.

-Então, vamos ao que interessa. – Collin mudou de assunto olhando para James de maneira cúmplice. – O que nós dois faremos nesse fim de semana em Hogwarts sabendo que a Mary vai para a casa dos pais dela?

-Será que você tem noção do quanto isso soa gay? – James comentou fazendo Collin se dobrar de rir.

-Ok, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... Eu espero.

-Eu estava pensando em ir à Hogsmeade amanhã. – James respondeu animado. – Amanhã é aniversário do Três Vassouras.

-Então está feito. – Collin "fechou o contrato" apertando a mão de James, que terminava de beber seu suco de abóbora. – Agora vá lá. Sua encomenda chegou. – Collin indicou as portas do Salão Principal com a cabeça, onde uma agitada Mary chegava com um enorme malão cor-de-rosa. James se levantou pesarosamente e caminhou até a "namorada" para se despedir.

...

Quase vinte minutos de despedidas depois, James tinha caminhado até os portões de Hogwarts com Mary, que não parecia satisfeita em deixar o namorado para trás com as "piranhas" que tinham permanecido na escola. Depois de muitos beijos e mimos, a garota foi embora, e James suspirou aliviado. Não podia estar mais satisfeito por ter um fim de semana livre. _Quase livre_ – Ele pensou, se lembrando que ainda tinha mais uma aula com Anya. Se bem que as aulas que ele tinha com a sonserina não estavam sendo tão desagradáveis quanto ele pensava. Na verdade, estava sendo até bem divertido. Anya era uma das poucas garotas que não agia de maneira forçada nem fingia ter a voz sexy quando conversavam com ele. Caminhou até o Lago da Lula Gigante ajeitando a jaqueta quase involuntariamente, e se aproximou de Anya.

-Oi. – Ela se levantou e acenou para ele.

-Você não pretendia ir pra casa dos seus pais hoje, pretendia? – Ele perguntou ao ver que a garota carregava uma mochila.

-Não. – Ela riu ao notar a expressão embaraçada do garoto. – Não se preocupe, isto são algumas coisinhas que vamos precisar. – Ela explicou. – Trouxe a varinha?

-Claro. – Ele mostrou a varinha dentro do casaco. – Só, por favor, não me diga que vamos pra perto de outras fadas mordentes.

-Tomara que não. – Anya comentou enquanto acendia sua varinha e caminhava para dentro da floresta. – Só que fadas mordentes são nômades. Não dá pra saber quando vamos encontrá-las.

-Que informação reconfortante! – James comentou irônico, fazendo Anya rir. Continuaram caminhando por quase meia hora, conversando sobre futilidades, até que Anya parou perto de um salgueiro gigante.

-Fique aqui. Vou checar. – Ela entregou a mochila para James e apagou a luz de suas varinhas. O garoto ficou imediatamente alarmado. Quase não pode ouvir os suaves passos de Anya se afastando dele, e se espantou quando a varinha dela voltou a brilhar bem próxima dele. – Liberado. – Ela comentou sorrindo e puxando James pelo braço. Eles contornaram o salgueiro e deram alguns passos para fora das árvores, entrando numa clareira na qual ele pode ver uma pequena lagoa, com menos de 50 metros de largura.

-O que tem aqui? – Ele perguntou sem entender. Anya abriu a mochila e retirou uma dúzia de plantas arredondadas, que ele reconheceu com plantas reacionárias, coisa que tinham estudado no quinto ano em Herbologia. Ela jogou as plantas dentro da lagoa, e estas imediatamente se acenderam com uma luz branco-dourada intensa, suficiente para deixar toda a lagoa iluminada.

James estranhou o fato de a água da lagoa ser completamente transparente, e o fato de não ter nenhuma criatura dentro dela.

-Que lagoa é esta e o que é que ela está fazendo dentro da floresta proibida? – Ele perguntou espantado.

-É uma lagoa-lágrima. São raras e aparecem nos lugares mais inusitados. Achei no início da semana, quando vim dar um passeio por aqui. – Ela comentou enquanto tirava o casaco e os tênis.

-Nós vamos nadar?! – James perguntou espantado.

-A água é excelente para canalizar feitiços. E conjurar feitiços dentro d'água é um dos testes para o curso de Auror. – Ela respondeu, soltando os cabelos do coque.

-Certo... – James ainda estava um pouco assustado com a novidade. Anya se aproximou dele, que olhava a lagoa curioso.

-Sabe nadar? – Ela perguntou.

-Se-

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar Anya lhe deu um empurrão suave nas costas, fazendo com que ele desequilibrasse e caísse na lagoa. Ela pulou logo em seguida, rindo da cara de espanto do rapaz.

-Então, vamos começar ou não? – Ela comentou mergulhando e conjurando o feitiço Cabeça de Bolha.

...

Quarenta minutos depois, Anya e James, exaustos, tinham encerrado a aula e estavam deitados na borda do lago, olhando para o céu noturno da floresta. James tinha tirado a camisa e os sapatos, e se sentia completamente relaxado, como se estivesse prestes a dormir.

-Então quer dizer que por trás de toda aquela pegação, Mary Fay é uma namorada romântica e ciumenta? – Anya comentou depois de ouvir sobre a despedida de Mary, que quase tinha feito James se atrasar.

-É, de certa forma sim. – Ele respondeu depois de muito pensar. – E quanto àquele cara que está sempre com você? – Retrucou, olhando para Anya com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Logan? – Ela perguntou, e James acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – O que tem ele?

-Vocês estão juntos, não estão? – Ele perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

-Não, não. – Anya respondeu como se fosse bobagem. – Ele é só meu amigo.

-Ah. Então me enganei. – James se desculpou. – Sabe, tem uma coisa que não entra na minha cabeça. – Comentou depois de observar ao redor da clareira onde estavam.

-O quê? – Anya olhou para ele esperando que ele fosse dizer algo sério.

-Como é que podemos estar aqui há quase uma hora e nenhuma criatura ter nos atacado sendo que na última vez que eu vim isso não levou nem cinco minutos?! – Ele perguntou gesticulando com as mãos como se estivesse indignado.

-Boa pergunta. – Anya sorriu e se levantou. – Melhor irmos. – Ela comentou, e James se repreendeu por provavelmente ter dado a entender que queria ir embora, quando na verdade não queria.

Anya mexeu na mochila e entregou uma toalha e uma camiseta para James. Torceu os cabelos para remover o excesso de água, secou os pés e calçou os tênis.

-Onde arranjou essa camisa? – James comentou ao notar que a camiseta tinha ficado bem justa.

-É minha. Trouxe caso fosse preciso. É a maior que eu tenho. Normalmente uso pra dormir. – Disse como justificativa.

-Não, tudo bem. – Ele tentou deixar claro que não estava incomodado.

-Então, vamos? – Ela o chamou, acendendo a varinha e pegando a mochila.

-Vamos. – Ele a seguiu de volta pelo caminho por onde tinham vindo, sorrindo assim que a menina se virou. Talvez ele não estivesse enganado, afinal. Anya era, sem dúvida, uma de suas fãs. – Pensou.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Ciúmes

**Capítulo 5 – Ciúmes**

-É uma pena que a Pansy tenha viajado nesse feriado. – Anya comentou enquanto ela e Draco caminhavam pela curta estrada que ligava Hogwarts à Hogsmeade.

-É... Pelo menos o Logan não teve que ir também. – Ele disse enquanto se enrolava mais e mais no casaco de pele de urso. Estava ventando bastante, e a estrada tinha uma densa cobertura de neve.

-Falando no Logan, ele não disse que viria com a gente? – Anya perguntou enquanto olhava em direção ao castelo, para ver se Logan estava vindo pela estrada.

-Quando eu saí do dormitório ele estava terminando de se arrumar. Disse que nos alcançava. – Draco comentou. – Mas há uma remota possibilidade de ele ter ido tirar um cochilo. – Ele riu.

-Com certeza. – Anya concordou com um movimento de cabeça. Já estavam quase chegando ao vilarejo, e se Logan não tinha os alcançado até agora, é porque não vinha.

-De qualquer forma ele disse que vai estar no Três Vassouras mais tarde. Acho que todo mundo que ficou em Hogwarts vai pra lá hoje. Parece que é aniversário do bar ou algo do tipo. Eu sei que o pessoal do time vai estar todo lá.

Hogwarts estava praticamente deserta, povoada apenas por sonserinos e alguns poucos alunos de outras casas. Os sonserinos gostavam da escola vazia, do silêncio e das festas do Três Vassouras, então a ocasião não podia ser melhor.

-Onde vamos primeiro? – Anya perguntou animada quando alcançaram o vilarejo, esfregando as mãos uma na outra para aquecê-las.

-Preciso passar na Trapobelo pra comprar o novo uniforme de Quadribol. E meias mais quentes. – Draco comentou sorrindo. Anya notou que ele estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Ela gostava de frio, e antes de sair tinha lançado um feitiço de isolamento térmico nas próprias botas, o que impedia que ela tremesse tanto quanto Draco.

-Acho melhor passarmos primeiro na Madame Puddifoot. Temos que enfeitiçar suas roupas antes que seu nariz fique mais roxo. – Anya sabia que Draco detestava o Café da Madame Puddifoot, mas era o único lugar em Hogsmeade que oferecia uma bebida quente que não fosse alcoólica ou enfeitiçada. Caminharam até a lojinha, que parecia ainda mais "fru-fru" com o telhado coberto de neve. Quase tudo lá dentro era cor-de-rosa, desde as paredes até os assentos das cabines. Todo o café era dividido em cabines como as de um trem, cada uma com uma mesa cercada por um banco almofadado e uma janela. O local era ponto de encontro de quase todos os casais de Hogwarts, tanto pela privacidade quanto pela decoração romântica e bebidas com nomes carinhosos. Anya não tinha nada contra o lugar, mas sempre que entrava no estabelecimento se sentia como se estivesse dentro de um marshmalllow gigante. Draco caminhou até o balcão para pegar o cardápio. Anya caminhou até a cabine vazia mais próxima e entrou nela. Ele a acompanhou em seguida.

-Então, qual das bebidas com nomes melosos você vai querer? Eu pensei em pedir um cappuccino suave. – Ele comentou com Anya, olhando meio enojado para o cardápio.

-Acho que vou querer um chá com creme apaixonante. – Ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Ah, por favor! – Draco pôs a mão sobre a testa, se crucificando só em pensar em ter que dizer "creme apaixonante" para a garçonete.

-Sinto muito. Não gosto de cappuccino e aqui não têm café puro. – Ela disse rindo.

Draco abriu a porta, contrariado, e chamou uma das garçonetes, que andou até a cabine com sua roupa cor-de-rosa esvoaçante. Ela anotou o pedido e saiu. Draco fechou a cabine novamente.

-Então, aproveitando que estamos aqui, me dê seu casaco pra eu enfeitiçar. – Anya disse, pegando o pesado casaco de Draco e correndo sua varinha por ele.

James e Collin entraram no Café da Madame Puddifoot esfregando as mãos uma na outra.

-Ah, graças a Merlin! Um lugar com aquecedor! – James disse assim que entraram no café.

-Nem me fale, tô louco por um café. – Collin disse, ainda tremendo de frio.

-Vou pegar uma cabi-

-Oi, gracinha. – Collin estava cortejando uma garçonete loira no balcão, antes mesmo que pudesse completar a frase.

James caminhou até a cabine mais próxima e começou a folhear o cardápio. Uma garçonete passou por ele com uma bandeja e bateu na porta da cabine ao seu lado. Um garoto loiro familiar abriu a porta da cabine, e ele se sentiu surpreso ao ver Anya dentro da cabine em que Draco Malfoy estava. Ela não o viu, pois parecia muito entretida correndo as mãos por um longo casaco de pele. Ele olhou rapidamente para Malfoy, que estava ajudando a garçonete a colocar as bebidas na mesa, e notou que ele estava com uma camisa social branca, com as mangas dobradas, fresca demais para o frio cortante que estava fazendo. A garçonete saiu e Malfoy fechou a porta da cabine. James se deu conta do que tinha acabado de ver poucos segundos depois. Anya estava com o casaco de Malfoy nas mãos. Eles estavam tomando café juntos no Café da Madame Puddifoot. Será que eles...?

-Pedi duas "Delícias cremosas" pra nós, ok? – Collin disse sentando no banco em frente a James e tirando seu casaco.

-Você sabe quem está aqui?! – James sussurrou, apontando para a cabine ao lado da deles.

-Quem?! – Collin levantou a sobrancelha, intrigado.

-A Smith. E o Malfoy. Juntos! – Ele juntou as mãos.

-Tipo... se pegando?! – Collin olhou malicioso para a porta fechada da cabine.

-Eu sei lá! – James respondeu com um aceno de mão exagerado. – Ela estava segurando o casaco dele, mas só os vi conversando.

-Wow. Que sexy. – Collin disse sem qualquer animação. – Vindo do Malfoy eu já esperava.

-Eles estão... juntos? – James disse, e Collin não pode dizer se ele estava perguntando ou afirmando.

-Por que acha que estão juntos?

-Por que outra razão estariam aqui? – James indicou as paredes cor de rosa da cabine, enfeitadas com papel de parede com corações.

-Cara, tenho que te dizer; não sei quais foram suas intenções me trazendo aqui, mas eu estou bem interessado na garçonete loira com grandes seios que eu vi na entrada. Não pretendo te dar uns amassos. – Collin brincou.

James riu, mas se conteve ao ver a mesma garçonete loira se aproximar da cabine com duas taças com canudos vermelhos.

-O que foi mesmo que você pediu? – James perguntou olhando curioso para a bebida cor de caramelo.

-Delícias cremosas. – Collin disse em tom sedutor.

-Não tinha nada menos pornográfico no cardápio? – James perguntou irônico, provando a bebida.

Depois de terem parado de tremer e tomado suas bebidas, James e Collin saíram do café e foram até a Zonko's pra comprar artigos mágicos necessários para a sobrevivência em Hogwarts, como poções para ver através de portas e poções-sumiço. Depois passaram no corujal, compraram material de cartas e por fim Collin resolveu voltar ao Café da Madame Puddifoot para convidar a loira para o Três Vassouras, e James seguiu sozinho para a Trapobelo. Entrou na loja e foi acompanhado de uma atendente olhar o novo uniforme de Quadribol da Grifinória. Parou de andar subitamente a poucos passos do balcão, surpreso ao avistar Malfoy e Anya. Malfoy estava saindo do provador com o novo uniforme de Quadribol, e Anya comentava sorridente sobre o uniforme. James sentiu um certo aperto no peito que não soube explicar. Ele não pretendia ficar com Anya, afinal ela era uma sonserina, mas não entendia por que ela estava com o Malfoy. James o achava arrogante e infantil, o que tornava nojento pensar que ele estava com Anya, a única sonserina decente que ele tinha conhecido.

-Por aqui. – A atendente da loja indicou o provador para James.

James estava no Três Vassouras a alguns minutos, tomando cerveja amanteigada com dois amigos seus da Lufa-Lufa. Collin estava dançando com a garçonete do Café. Ele olhou para ela e só então notou o quanto ela se parecia com Mary. Estranhamente, ele não se sentiu atraído pela beleza da garçonete. O Três Vassouras estava em clima festivo. Algumas das mesas tinham sido removidas para que se improvisasse uma pista de dança no primeiro piso. Alguns estudantes de Hogwarts estavam lá, dançando ou sentados nas mesas conversando. James olhava distraído para as mesas quando a porta do Três Vassouras abriu e a pessoa que ele menos esperava entrou. Anya. Só que dessa vez sozinha. Ela fechou a porta cuidadosamente par a não fazer barulho, tirou o casaco e o colocou no cabideiro da entrada. Olhou para os lados antes de pegar a varinha do bolso, e conjurou um feitiço não-verbal sobre o casaco. James sorriu. Ela sempre tinha feitiços para tudo. Aquele provavelmente era anti-roubo. Ela caminhou até o banheiro do bar, e James se impressionou com a simplicidade de suas roupas. Ela estava de calças jeans, com uma bota sem salto até quase o joelho e uma camiseta branca com detalhes de renda.

-James? Você ta bem? – Antony Nicks, artilheiro da Lufa-Lufa, chamou sua atenção.

-Ahn? Desculpe, me distraí. – James disse, passando a mão nos cabelos para arrumá-los. Ou seria atrapalhá-los?

-Estávamos comentando que nosso próximo jogo é contra a Sonserina. – Antony disse. – Ouvi dizer que um dos rebatedores machucou o punho.

-Tomara que seja o Crowley. – Teddy McGuire, goleiro da Lufa-Lufa, comentou. – Ele marcou quase metade dos pontos do time no último jogo.

-É. Se ele sair, vocês estão feitos. – James comentou. – Perdemos aquele jogo em boa parte por causa dele. – Seus olhos se voltaram para o banheiro feminino quando a porta deste se abriu. Anya saiu do banheiro com o cabelo preso em um coque com alguns fios soltos. Ele não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela ficava bonita de coque. Ela se sentou num dos bancos do balcão e pediu uma cerveja amanteigada. Olhou para os lados e parou ao ver James. Deu um sorrisinho discreto e acenou com a cabeça. Ele acenou de volta.

-Essa menina é da Sonserina, não é? – Teddy perguntou a Antony, olhando para Anya. – Owen tá caidinho por ela.

-É. Ela me deu uma surra na aula de DCAT semana passada.

-Como é? – James perguntou intrigado.

-O professor Johnson nos colocou em duplas pra duelar. Ela é muito boa com feitiços. – Antony comentou distraído, enquanto bebericava sua cerveja. – Owen é louco por ela.

Owen era amigo dos dois lufa-lufas e de James desde o primeiro ano, mas James jamais tinha imaginado que ele conhecia Anya, muito menos que gostava dela.

-Ele precisa ter cuidado, ela conhece muitos feitiços de ataque. – Anthony comentou, se lembrando do duelo.

-É, ela conhece. – James disse sorrindo, num tom que só ele pode ouvir.

A noite passou num clima divertido. James ficou conversando com seus amigos e mais tarde se sentou para comer alguma coisa com Collin, que tinha deixado a garçonete em casa. Ele não pode deixar de observar Anya durante a noite. Ela tinha conversado por um bom tempo com Logan, e depois foi dançar com duas outras sonserinas que ele reconhecia de vista, mas não de nome. Ele não tinha certeza, mas achava que ela também o estava observando de tempos em tempos. Algumas horas depois de Anya ter chegado ao bar, Malfoy chegou com Pansy Parkinson de mãos dadas. Os dois conversaram por um bom tempo com Anya e Logan, dançaram e depois foram embora. Quando já era bem tarde, Anya se despediu de Logan e das amigas, pegou seu casaco e deu uma última olhada para James antes de sair.

-Collin, to meio cansado. Acho que já vou indo. – James disse, fingindo um bocejo.

-Tem certeza? Eu pensei em ficar mais um pouco. – Collin respondeu.

-Eu já vou mesmo. Tô acabado. – James disse, tirando alguns galeões do bolso e os entregando a Collin.

-Ok. Até mais.

-Até. – James respondeu, pegando seu casaco e saindo rapidamente do Três Vassouras. A neve tinha parado de cair, formando um tapete fofo nas ruas do vilarejo. Ele viu Anya caminhando em direção a passagem que levava a Hogwarts. Acelerou o passo até acompanhá-la.

-Sabia que é perigoso andar sozinha à essa hora? – Ele disse, esbarrando levemente com o ombro nela. Ela sorriu pra ele.

-O pessoal resolveu ficar mais. Acabei sobrando. – Ela disse.

-Pensei que tivesse vindo com o Malfoy. –Ele comentou, caminhando ao seu lado.

-Eu vim mas... Como sabe disso? – Anya perguntou olhando para James intrigada.

-Acho que vi vocês na Trapobelo quando fui olhar uniformes de Quadribol. – Ele desconversou.

-Ah, sim. Ele veio comigo porque a Pansy tinha viajado para visitar os pais ontem à noite, mas ela voltou mais cedo.

-E o que a Pansy tem a ver com ele? – James perguntou sem entender.

-Eles namoram desde o quarto ano. – Ela comentou. – Você nunca os viu juntos? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Eles não costumam se pegar nos corredores, então... Acho que não. – Ele disse, fazendo Anya rir.

-É, eles preferem o Salão Comunal. – Anya comentou meio envergonhada. Ela já tinha pegado os dois se agarrando nos sofás do Salão Comunal mais vezes do que gostaria de mencionar.

James estava tentando conter sua expressão. Por alguma razão, ele estava feliz por saber que ela e Malfoy não estavam juntos. Provavelmente porque ele detestava Malfoy.

-Eu não imaginava que você sabia dançar. – Ele comentou, mudando de assunto.

-Ah, pois é. – Ela disse, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Pode não parecer, mas sonserinos são pessoas normais, sabia? – Ela comentou sarcástica.

-Eu sei. – Ele disse, como que se desculpando. – É só que a maioria costuma ser meio... macabra, sabe. – Ele disse com um sorriso de lado. – Não que eu esteja falando que você é macabra, de jeito nenhum. – Anya riu da falta de jeito de James. Os dois estavam no meio do caminho, quando uma garota loira chamou por James com sua voz estridente.

-James! Own, que saudade! – Mary estava vindo do vilarejo, correndo em direção a James. Ela pulou em cima dele o enrolando com as pernas, e ele cambaleou pra trás, cego pela cabeleira loira.

-Pensei que você só viesse na segunda feira. – Ele comentou tentando soar carinhoso. Sentiu que sua voz saiu meio forçada.

-Resolvi voltar mais cedo. Estava com saudade, e soube da festinha do Três Vassouras. – Ela disse, descendo do colo de James e ajeitando os cabelos compridos. – Collin me disse que você já tinha voltado pra dormir cedo, que gracinha! – Ela deu um selinho nele, sorridente. – Vem, vamos voltar pra lá. – Ela disse, o puxando pela mão.

-Ahn, tá... – James olhou para trás, e viu que Anya tinha continuado andando. Já estava perto do castelo. Ele se sentiu tentado a voltar com ela, mas sabia que se fosse Mary iria com ele. Sentiu-se como uma criança contrariada, mas por fim se rendeu e caminhou com Mary de volta para o Três Vassouras.

_Pelo menos ela não estava com o Malfoy._ – Ele se consolou, sorrindo discretamente.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Flagra

**Capítulo 6 – Flagra**

James subiu os últimos degraus da escada da torre de astronomia de dois em dois degraus e abriu a porta da sala num rompante. Assim que viu Anya, sentada sobre uma das carteiras, girando a varinha entre seus dedos, soube que lhe devia desculpas. Estava atrasado pela terceira vez na semana.

-Olá. – Anya o cumprimentou e olhou rapidamente em seus olhos castanhos, lendo sua mente. Mary, como sempre, tinha sido a razão de seu atraso. Rolou os olhos enquanto descia da carteira e caminhou até James.

-Me desculpe pelo atraso... De novo. – James disse com a mão no pescoço para disfarçar o embaraço. A verdade era que ele tinha gastado quase vinte minutos se despedindo da namorada antes de ir "estudar com Peter". Por um momento ele pensou no que será que Peter ficava fazendo durante as duas horas que ele passava estudando com Anya de segunda a sexta. Ou seria melhor perguntar: com _quem_ ele ficava fazendo algo?

-Ok. Hoje vamos treinar um combate. – Anya disse empolgada, chamando a atenção de James enquanto prendia os cabelos escuros num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

-Com-combate?! – James perguntou de olhos arregalados. Tudo bem que eles já tinham treinado diversos feitiços de ataque e defesa, mas a possibilidade de lutar com Anya e parecer um completo idiota não lhe parecia muito tentadora.

-Ora, vamos James... – O fato de ter sido chamado pelo primeiro nome por Anya de forma tão natural o fez prestar atenção na sonserina e sair de seus devaneios. – Você vai se sair bem. – Ela disse como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do grifinório. James não se espantou, pois não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.

-Está bem. – Ele disse a encarando de maneira quase felina. Anya sempre se impressionava com a capacidade de James de se postar como um leão a espreita. Ela não tinha certeza se ele fazia isso para impressioná-la ou se era um gesto natural.

-Nada de teoria hoje. – Ela disse, colocando a varinha na frente de seu corpo, em posição inicial de combate.

-Certo. – Ele respondeu afrouxando a gravata e arregaçando as mangas da blusa social de uniforme. – E o que eu devo fazer? – James perguntou enquanto relembrava alguns feitiços de combate em sua mente.

-O objetivo será desarmar o oponente. – Anya respondeu com um sorriso de canto. James apenas sorriu e se colocou em posição de batalha. Isto poderia ser divertido.

...

Mary estava saindo um tanto quanto atrasada da sala de História da Magia, pois tinha ficado depois do horário para pegar uns papéis com o professor Binns a respeito de um trabalho da matéria que tinha para fazer. Tomou uma escada que a levaria até o andar do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, e enquanto subia a escada se moveu, como de costume das escadas de Hogwarts. Mary suspirou em desânimo. Teria que esperar a escada ter a boa vontade de voltar para sua posição inicial. Enquanto encarava um dos corredores do quarto andar, no qual a escada tinha estacionado, viu uma figura alta e magra passar correndo de um a outro lado do fundo do corredor. _Peter._ – Identificou. Peter deveria estar estudando com James na antiga sala de Adivinhação. _Mas não está. Ora, é claro que não está!_ – Ela pensou com raiva, cogitando a hipótese de estar sendo enganada por James durante todo esse tempo. Parou para pensar por um ou dois segundos antes de resolver entrar no corredor do quarto andar. Assim que pisou para fora da escada, esta se moveu. Ela poderia ter seguido seu caminho até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, mas estava mais interessada em descobrir onde é que Peter estará indo.

...

James se lembrava de três feitiços que serviriam para desarmar Anya, mas ainda não tinha tido a chance de tentar lançá-los. Ela era rápida demais com a varinha, e lançava diversos feitiços ilusórios, que confundiam seu foco ou o deixavam encurralado. Quem visse a cena acharia que ela estava realmente tentando atacá-lo.

-_Confusio..._ – Anya sussurrou, baixo demais para que James a escutasse. Uma névoa roxa surgiu ao redor de James, fazendo com que ele perdesse Anya de vista.

-Peguei. –James ouviu a voz de Anya muito próxima de seu pescoço, o que lhe provocou uma série de arrepios que não saberia justificar. Em um segundo, sentiu sua varinha ser tomada de sua mão. Assim que a névoa se dissipou o suficiente para que ele pudesse distinguir a figura de Anya, se virou e a viu a poucos centímetros dele, segurando sua varinha vitoriosa.

-Ganhei. – Ela disse com um sorriso triunfante.

-Isso não foi justo. – James disse cruzando os braços, emburrado como uma criança. – Você não usou um feitiço para me desarmar!

-Eu não precisei de um. – Anya respondeu ainda olhando para James com a expressão vitoriosa.

-Está bem. – James assentiu, estendendo a mão para que Anya lhe devolvesse a varinha. Anya sentiu uma súbita vontade de ler os pensamentos de James para saber o que ele estava planejando, mas sabia que, sendo sua professora de Feitiços, seria antiético.

-De novo. – Ele disse apenas, dando alguns passos para trás para reiniciarem o combate.

...

Mary tinha seguido Peter por uma série de corredores. Como já era hora do jantar, a maioria dos alunos estava no Salão Principal, e dessa forma nenhum dos dois tinha trombado com ninguém durante o percurso. Depois de quase dez minutos andando aparentemente em círculos, o garoto desacelerou ao se aproximar da sala de Runas Antigas. Parou em frente à porta e olhou ao seu redor, quase chegando a avistar Mary, que se esquivou para detrás de uma pilastra, prendendo a respiração para que não fizesse qualquer ruído. Assim que ouviu o barulho da maçaneta da porta da sala, voltou a observar Peter por detrás da pilastra. Ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, mas aparentemente não a trancou. Mary caminhou até a porta e colocou o ouvido sobre a mesma, tentando ouvir o que se passava dentro do cômodo.

-Você demorou. – Uma voz feminina disse baixinho do outro lado da porta.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe, estava ajudando o James. – Peter respondeu no mesmo tom de voz que a garota.

-O Woodson já não é grandinho demais para ter uma babá? – A menina disse rindo.

-Ah, não vamos falar dele. Eu estava com saudade de você. – Peter disse, e depois tudo o que Mary pôde ouvir eram ruídos. Suavemente, girou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu apenas o suficiente para que pudesse ver o rosto de Peter e de sua surpreendente companhia: Linda McCartney, uma sonserina do sétimo ano. Ela não sabia o que era mais estranho naquela cena: o longo cabelo preto de Linda cobrindo quase todo o rosto de Peter ou o fato de o garoto a estar agarrando vorazmente, mandando pras cucuias sua imagem de garoto-prodígio da Grifinória. Isso era algo que não se via todos os dias. Ainda com os olhos arregalados, Mary se afastou da porta lentamente e caminhou a passos largos para longe dalí. Tinha assuntos mais importantes para tratar.

...

James e Anya estavam em seu segundo duelo a mais de quinze minutos. James já estava completamente suado, considerando seriamente a possibilidade de pedir uma brecha para que pudesse tirar a camisa, enquanto Anya parecia inalterada. Ela nem sequer tinha corado com a agitação. Isso irritava James mais do que o fato de não ter conseguido desarmá-la ainda. Mas era preciso ter calma. Ele tinha uma ideia, e pretendia colocá-la em ação. Anya lançaria um feitiço de ataque a qualquer momento.

-_Reducto!_ – Ela lançou, e James foi atacado por uma onda de energia azulada. Ele poderia ter facilmente usado um feitiço de bloqueio, como Anya esperava que ele fizesse, mas tinha outra ideia em mente. Ao ser atingido, rolou no ar e caiu sobre o piso atapetado da sala de Astronomia. Anya veio em sua direção, preocupada.

-James! – Ela se ajoelhou perto dele e tocou seu ombro, preocupada. – Você está bem?

Rápido demais para que Anya pudesse reagir, James segurou em seu braço e a puxou contra seu corpo, rolando para cima dela no tapete. Segurou seus pulsos e olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes.

-O-o que você está fazendo?! – Anya perguntou sentindo a respiração acelerada. James sorriu enquanto tocava uma das mãos de Anya e pegava sua varinha.

-Desarmando você. – Ele respondeu, soltando a garota e se sentando no tapete. Os dois riram, se dando conta do quanto aquilo era infantil. Bom, talvez nem tão infantil assim... – James pensou.

Era a primeira vez que James via Anya descomposta, com a gravata levemente frouxa e o rosto corado. Por mais que tivesse sido obra dele, isso mostrava que ela era humana, afinal. Eles se encararam por um momento, exaustos. James foi o primeiro a se levantar.

-Toma. – Ele lhe entregou a varinha, sorridente. – Agora está empatado. – Disse oferecendo a mão para que Anya se levantasse. Anya aceitou a ajuda e se levantou, ajeitando a gravata e desviando os olhos dos de James, que a encarava parecendo se divertir com seu embaraço.

De repente, a porta da sala de Astronomia se abriu, fazendo com que ambos se virassem para a porta, espantados.

-Eu devia saber. – Mary disse parada na entrada da sala. – Eu devia enfeitiçar os dois! – Ela disse apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para Anya.

-Quem é que você pretende enfeitiçar, posso saber? – Snape disse, surgindo atrás da garota loira como um morcego.

_Só pode ser brincadeira..._ – James pensou mortificado. Parecia que Snape pressentia seus piores momentos e vinha presenciá-los.

Anya olhava para Mary com um misto de assombro e curiosidade em sua expressão, enquanto a garota gritava xingamentos aos quais ela não prestou muita atenção. Como é que ela tinha os encontrado, afinal? Olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis da grifinória, se concentrando para ler seus pensamentose tentar entender o que tinha acontecido. _Salão Comunal, Harry Potter, Mapa do Maroto._ – Ela leu, ligando os elementos. Algo a dizia que aquela seria uma longa noite.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Poções

**Capítulo 7 – Poções**

-Detenção?! Os três?! – Dave disse olhando para James de olhos arregalados. – Até mesmo a Smith? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando para Anya na mesa da Sonserina. Ela comia torradas enquanto folheava o Profeta Diário.

-É. – James respondeu desanimado enquanto brincava com um brioche em seu prato de café da manhã.

-Acho que ele está apaixonado, cara. – Collin zoou.

-Q-quem? – James gaguejou, com medo de que Collin tivesse dito o nome de Anya na frase sem que ele percebesse.

-O Snape, é claro. – Collin respondeu com uma falsa expressão de seriedade. – Ele não larga do seu pé. Tem certeza de que as meninas também vão estar na detenção, não é? Não acho seguro você encontrá-lo sozinho. – Ele disse pondo a mão no queixo em sinal de preocupação. Ao ver a expressão de "me poupe" de James começou a rir, não aguentando.

-Isso é sério Collin! – James disse tentando soar sério, mas sem poder evitar rir de si mesmo.

-Ah, não fica assim. Talvez com um pouco de maquiagem e muita boa vontade ele fique até bonitinho. – Collin comentou, olhando para Snape na mesa dos professores.

-Pelo amor de Merlin! – James disse, batendo na própria testa. – De onde você tira essas coisas?!

-Cheguei! Cheguei! – Disse Peter se sentando ao lado de Dave. – Quanto tempo ainda temos antes da aula de Poções? – Ele perguntou apressado, olhando ao redor em busca de um relógio nos pulsos dos amigos.

-Uns quinze minutos, eu acho. – Collin respondeu, olhando para Peter desconfiado. – Onde você se enfiou? Quando a gente acordou você já tinha saído do quarto.

Peter olhou furtivamente para a mesa da Sonserina, observando Linda McCartney ajeitar a gravata do uniforme. James percebeu que ele estava olhando para alguém na mesa atrás de si, mas preferiu não comentar.

-Fui até a casa do Hagrid devolver um livro de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que ele me emprestou. – Ele respondeu de prontidão, enquanto enchia seu copo com suco de abóbora. James trocou um olhar cúmplice com Collin. Os dois sabiam que tinha algo por trás da resposta de Peter.

-Bom, eu vou indo na frente, porque o Snape deixou bem claro que se eu me atrasar pra mais uma aula vou ficar de detenção até o fim dos meus dias. – Disse James, pegando suas coisas e terminando de tomar seu suco. Assim que se levantou, viu Mary o encarando, parada na entrada do Salão Comunal. Antes que pudesse dar qualquer passo em direção à porta, ela se virou e a passos duros.

-Ela terminou com você? – Dave perguntou a James o mais baixo que pode.

-Acho que sim. – James suspirou e olhou para o amigo, mais cansado que chateado.

...

James entrou na sala de Poções tentando se convencer de que tudo correria bem. Ora, só porque Mary tinha pretensão de matar Anya não significa que ela o faria na primeira oportunidade. Principalmente na aula do Snape. Ele entrou na sala e dirigiu o olhar ao seu querido professor de Poções, que ao vê-lo mudou um ou dois centímetros da sua expressão, simulando o que James imaginou ser um sorriso. Ele tinha sido um dos primeiros a chegar, logo após de um grupo de alunos da Sonserina que provavelmente tinham vindo mais cedo pra puxar o saco do professor. Se sentou numa das bancadas do fundo, esperando ficar o mais distante de Snape possível. Alguns minutos depois ele viu Anya entrar na sala, acompanhada de Pansy Parkinson e uma garota que ele não conhecia, também sonserina. Elas se sentaram na bancada ao seu lado, e Anya sorriu discretamente para ele, enquanto pegava o livro de poções na mochila. Bom, pelo menos ela não estava brava com ele. Alguns minutos depois, Dave, Colin e Peter chegaram e se sentaram na bancada. Logo atrás deles veio Mary andando rapidamente, balançando os cabelos louro-claros e fulminando James com os olhos. Ela se sentou na bancada logo atrás da que Anya estava, fazendo com que James suasse frio. _Só pode ser brincadeira..._ – Ele pensou e logo em seguida ouviu o sino que indicava o início da aula.

-Como vocês sabem, - Começou Snape, andando pela sala com as mãos para trás e a expressão séria. – Hoje é o dia da entrega de seus trabalhos a respeito das poções medicinais. Quero as amostras e os relatórios sobre as mesas. Rapidamente, os alunos começaram a tirar pergaminhos e pequenos frascos de suas mochilas. James estava tranquilo em relação ao seu trabalho, mesmo tendo o feito nos três dias anteriores. Para sua sorte, era excelente em Poções. Às vezes ele se pegava imaginando o que faria se Snape lecionasse Feitiços...

Com um manejo de varinha, Snape recolheu todos os pergaminhos, e caminhou de mesa em mesa, recolhendo frascos e fazendo breves anotações com uma pena de hipogrifo num caderninho preto. Ao chegar à bancada de James, abandonou o caderno e a pena, lançando-os sobre a mesa, e olhou seus frascos um a um, antes de guardá-los junto com os outros. Suspirou e fez um gesto com a boca em descontentamento, enquanto tomava uma ou duas notas sobre o trabalho do rapaz.

Depois seguiu para a mesa de Anya, dando um sorriso discreto para a sonserina enquanto avaliava o trabalho de Parkinson. Assim que olhou para os frascos de Anya, sua expressão ficou séria. Ele não sequer os recolheu.

-Srta. Smith, quero que fique depois da aula. – Ele disse, já de costas para Anya, caminhando até o quadro. – Abram seus livros no capítulo de Poções Fortificantes, imediatamente – Continuou, fechando as cortinas e ligando projetores no filme com gestos ágeis de varinha.

-O que aconteceu? – Pansy sussurrou para Anya, que estava com a expressão dividida entre a raiva e a confusão.

-Adivinhe. – Anya respondeu olhando para a bancada atrás da sua, confrontando o sorriso irônico e a expressão vitoriosa de Mary Fay.

-Grifinórios... – Parkinson comentou em tom de desprezo. Como sempre fazia.

Dave cutucou James com o cotovelo, mas não era preciso. Ele já estava as observando há um bom tempo.

-Sua professora de Feitiços entende de maldições? – Ele perguntou enquanto fingia prestar atenção no que quer que Snape estivesse falando.

-Espero sinceramente que não. – Ele disse, mas dessa vez não em tom de brincadeira.

...

-Poção do amor?! – Anya perguntou incrédula. Estava ainda na sala de Poções, conversando em particular com Snape, e já um tanto quanto atrasada para a aula de História da Magia.

-Reconheço uma poção forte como essas a quilômetros de distância. – Snape disse olhando severamente nos olhos verdes arregalados de Anya, quase como se pudesse ler sua mente.

-Mas professor, juro que-

-Não tenho interesse em saber sobre quais eram suas intenções ao me entregar estes frascos, e espero honestamente que não seriam para que eu bebesse. Quero seu trabalho refeito depois das férias de natal. – Ele completou, e Anya suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos poderia consertar o estrago. – Pode sair.

Anya se despediu com um leve aceno de cabeça e andou rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo, até os jardins. Seu cenho estava franzido e seus punhos cerrados. Talvez Pansy tivesse razão. Lidar com grifinórios era mais difícil do que ela havia pensado.

...

James viu quando Anya chegou apressada à aula pedindo desculpas ao professor Binns pelo atraso. Eles estavam estudando a respeito da história do Ministério da Magia, e James havia sentado na última carteira, por sinal a única vazia, já que seu parceiro Collin tinha resolvido dormir fora da sala ao invés de dentro dela, como ele pretendia fazer. Após uma breve conferida na sala, Anya foi até a carteira onde James estava e se sentou com ele.

-Eu sinto muito. – Ele sussurrou para Anya, tentando não atrair muita atenção.

-Pelo quê? – Ela perguntou olhando para ele curiosa.

-Acho que Mary sabotou suas poções hoje. – Ele comentou.

-É. – Ela respondeu apoiando o queixo na palma da mão. – Não tenho certeza ainda. Mas não se preocupe. Só acredito que não vamos poder continuar as aulas sem que você a avise. Não seria uma boa ideia para uma monitora ficar pegando detenção, sabe? – Ela comentou sorrindo ironicamente. – Já me basta ter que refazer o trabalho de Poções. – Ela disse desanimada, anotando algumas coisas a respeito do que o professor dizia.

James sentiu vontade de oferecer ajuda, afinal seria uma forma de retribuir as aulas que ela vinha lhe dado, mas não sabia se seria uma boa ideia, pois dobrava a chance de ser visto com uma sonserina. É. Seria realmente uma péssima ideia.

...

Anya estava prestes a entrar no Salão Comunal da Sonserina após o jantar. Disse a senha e aguardou que a passagem se abrisse. Antes que pudesse dar um passo para dentro da sala, ouviu passos rápidos próximos de si, e sentiu alguém segurando seu punho.

-James?! – Ela indagou surpresa ao ver o grifinório, que olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

-Amanhã. Às seis horas. Perto do salgueiro lutador. – Ele disse arfando. – Leve seu caldeirão. – Concluiu, sorrindo enquanto soltava o punho de Anya e se afastava.

Anya mal ouviu a passagem do Salão Comunal se fechando. Estava em dúvida sobre o que James tinha dito. Ou ela estava muito enganada, ou ele tinha acabado de se oferecer para ser seu professor de Poções.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Grifinórios

**Capítulo 8 – Grifinórios**

-Outra vez? – O homem carrancudo do quadro que guardava a entrada das masmorras perguntou à Anya, de braços cruzados.

-_Serpensortia._ – Ela repetiu a senha e a passagem para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina se abriu novamente. – Esses quadros... – Sussurrou enquanto entrava no sombrio salão, decorado minimamente com sofás esverdeados, mesas de madeira escura e tapeçarias com o símbolo da Casa. Como já passavam das dez da noite e no dia seguinte teriam aula, o salão tinha apenas alguns poucos sonserinos, a maioria deles com uniformes de quadribol, provavelmente se reunindo após o treino. Anya acenou para Draco e Logan, que a cumprimentaram de volta. Subiu as escadas dos dormitórios até seu quarto, e abriu a porta com extrema cautela, imaginando que Pansy e Linda estariam dormindo.

-Anya? – Pansy perguntou se sentando na cama, ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando.

-Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – Anya disse caminhando até seu armário e mexendo em suas gavetas. – Linda não chegou?

-Ainda não. – A garota respondeu sonolenta, acendendo o abajur ao lado da sua cama. – Onde estava?

-Estudando na biblioteca. – Anya disse suspirando.

-Poções, eu imagino. – Pansy comentou rolando os olhos, se lembrando do incidente na aula do Snape.

-É. – Anya comentou tirando um pequeno caldeirão e alguns frascos de ingredientes de seu armário.

-Pra que todas essas coisas? – Pansy perguntou esfregando seus olhos.

-Pra uma proposta que recebi. – Anya disse evitando olhar para Pansy.

-Proposta? – Pansy a olhou intrigada. – Anya... – Ela disse em tom repreensivo.

-Ele só vai me ajudar com o trabalho do Snape. – Anya disse balançando a cabeça, como se não fosse nada de mais.

-Poções. Sei. – Pansy comentou ironicamente, e deitou na cama.

A porta do quarto se abriu lentamente, e Linda tentou entrar o mais discretamente possível.

-Fique tranquila. Estamos acordadas. – Disse Anya, sorrindo para a amiga.

-Por enquanto. – Rebateu Pansy bocejando. – E você? Estava estudando também?

-Não. Eu estava com o Green. – A menina respondeu sincera, se encaminhando até sua cama e tirando o casaco.

-Peter Green? – Anya perguntou para ter certeza de que ela se referia ao amigo de James.

-Aham. – Linda respondeu sorrindo enquanto se arrumava para dormir.

Anya também se deitou, exausta.

-Vocês e esses grifinórios... – Pansy comentou de olhos fechados, já quase dormindo. Anya e Linda sorriram, silenciosamente.

-Tem _certeza_ de que você quer fazer isso? – Dave perguntava a James enquanto caminhavam em direção ao salgueiro lutador. Tinham acabado de sair da aula de Transfiguração, a última do dia, e andavam a passos largos, pois James pretendia chegar ao seu local de encontro com Anya antes que os alunos se agrupassem nos jardins.

-Isso o quê? – James perguntou sem entender.

-Se envolver ainda mais com essa sonserina. – Dave respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Não estou envolvido com ela. – James respondeu de prontidão. – Só vou retribuir o favor, afinal, ela vem me ajudando com Feitiços há quase dois meses. E, não se preocupe, eu sei que ninguém resiste ao meu charme, - ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos castanho-claros um tanto quanto bagunçados – mas não estamos interessados em envolvimento afetivo. – Ele completou.

-Você quer dizer: _ela _não está interessada. – Colin disse fazendo graça com a cara do amigo. – Você tem que admitir James. A Smith é uma das primeiras mulheres desse castelo que é sua amiga e não parece ter segundas intenções. – Ele disse, olhando para James desafiador.

-Ok, ok. Não precisam ficar com ciúmes. – James completou bem humorado como sempre. – Só estou retribuindo o favor à Smith. E eu ainda amo vocês. – Ele disse em tom de brincadeira. – Vejo vocês depois. – Ele se despediu dos amigos, que continuaram caminhando até outra parte dos jardins, de onde uma Lufa-Lufa loira acenava para Collin, sorridente.

-E então, trouxe tudo? – James disse ao ver Anya sentada numa das raízes da grande árvore, ainda vestindo o uniforme, assim como James. A diferença é que ele já estava com a gravata frouxa, a camisa para fora da calça e completamente amarrotada; e Anya estava exatamente como ele a tinha visto no horário de DCAT, um dos primeiros da manhã.

-Trouxe. – Ela respondeu enquanto pegava seu livro de Poções. – Por onde devemos começar? – Perguntou, abrindo no capítulo de Poções Medicinais e se sentando na grama.

-Vamos começar pela Poção Básica de Cicatrização. – Ele disse se ajoelhando perto de Anya e mexendo em alguns frascos de ingredientes que ela tinha trazido, abrindo e examinando-os com agilidade. Ele realmente parecia levar jeito para Poções. – Bom, se eu me lembro bem, fazemos a base com água purificada, raízes de abóbora, gotas de salvencos e flores de lótus, não é? – Perguntou sem sequer olhar para o livro. Anya, cuja memória para a matéria era bastante reduzida, devido à sua sincera falta de interesse em Poções, conferiu em seu livro, e constatou que James estava certo.

-É. Isso mesmo. – Ela disse impressionada.

-Ok. Então vamos começar. – Ele comentou batendo as mãos e se sentando na grama, de frente para a garota. – Pode amassar os salvencos? – Ele perguntou. Anya recolheu as plantas e colocou-as em uma pequena bandeja que estava posicionada sobre seu colo. Deitou sua faca de ponta larga sobre os ramos e começou a espremê-las, tirando uma ou duas gotas que recolheu num pequeno frasco transparente, etiquetado para a tarefa. James não conseguiu segurar uma risada aberta ao ver o esforço dela.

-Qual é a graça? – Ela perguntou o olhando com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Você vai levar uma eternidade desse jeito. – Ele disse, ainda rindo de Anya. – Deixa eu te mostrar. – James se sentou mais perto, ficando a poucos centímetros dela.

Anya ficou um pouco nervosa com a proximidade, e ao contrário dela, James não parecia se importar. Ele pegou a bandeja de seu colo e a faca de sua mão. Depois pegou uma das plantas e a ergueu, mostrando para ela como deveria fazer. Colocou o salvenco sobre a bandeja e fez um fino corte ao longo de seu comprimento, depois pegou o mesmo e o espremeu com a mão fechada sobre o frasco coletor, fazendo com que todo o caldo da planta fosse recolhido em poucos segundos. – Tcha-ram! – Ele disse estendendo o frasco para Anya e limpando a mão em um pano úmido que tinha trazido. – Resolvido. – Ele comentou olhando para a garota com certo ar de superioridade.

-O Snape diz que nunca devemos tocar nos sucos de plantas e ervas. – Anya comentou intrigada.

-Ah, Snape diz muitas coisas. – James disse despreocupado. – Inclusive, semana passada ele disse que saber preparar uma boa poção intoxicantea é uma das coisas mais importantes para a vida de alguém. Eu discordo. Qualquer coisa é mais importante que isso. – Ele disse rindo. – Além do mais, essa é uma poção curativa, então é bem difícil que qualquer desses ingredientes venha a nos fazer mal. – Completou. – Se fôssemos preparar uma poção explosiva, aí sim, eu não sairia espremendo uma planta tóxica e tal mas-

Ele foi argumentando enquanto Anya ria, divertida com suas justificativas.

-Tudo bem, me convenceu. – Ela disse enquanto pegava a bandeja das mãos dele e continuava o processo. Ele pegou outra faca nos itens de Anya e começou a picar as raízes de abóbora em outra bandeja.

-Então, Snape pediu que você refizesse as poções que já tinha feito? – Ele perguntou.

-Me mandou fazer todas as do capítulo. – Ela disse suspirando. – Eu tinha feito apenas três. – Ela explicou. – Poções não são o meu forte.

-Notei. – Ele comentou rindo, e Anya lhe empurrou com o ombro. – Mas e quanto à detenção que tomamos? Já sabe quando vai ser?

-Não, mas acho que vai ser depois das férias por causa do campeonato de quadribol. – Ela comentou.

-Bom, tomara que seja, pois preciso continuar a estudar Feitiços. – Ele disse olhando para Anya. – Isso é, se você ainda quiser me ensinar.

-Bom, não podemos usar a sala de Astronomia, mas acho que aqui está bom. – Ela comentou, olhando ao redor e confirmando que o local era isolado o bastante do castelo. James sorriu em resposta.

Anya entrou em seu quarto da forma mais silenciosa que pôde, seguida por Mary, que subira as escadas rapidamente. Já passavam das dez outra vez. Estavam atrasadas. As luzes do quarto estavam apagadas, e as duas caminharam até suas camas, quietas. Assim que se deitaram ouviram a voz de Pansy, que pensavam que estivesse dormindo.

-Já sei... Grifinórios... – Ela comentou fazendo as duas rirem pelo rancor contido em sua voz ao dizer "grifinórios". Não podiam contestá-la, no entanto. Ela tinha razão.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Férias de Natal

**Capítulo 9 – Férias de Natal**

-Vai pra casa da Lauren nessas férias? – Collin perguntou a Dave enquanto fazia abdominais, deitado sobre um colchonete no campo de quadribol.

-Vou. – Dave disse sorrindo. Estava sentado na arquibancada conversando com Dave e aproveitando o sol do fim da tarde de sábado. – Estaria mais animado se o irmão mais velho dela não estivesse lá, mas tudo bem... –Comentou suspirando pesarosamente. Collin riu. – Se der tempo vou ver se passo uns dias na casa da tia Samantha. – Ele disse, se referindo à mãe de James.

-Combinei de passar uns dias lá também. – Collin disse se sentando e descansando do exercício. – Eu e o James temos que treinar pra segunda fase do torneio de quadribol. – Ele disse se levantando e caminhando com o amigo rumo à saída do campo.

-Quem está na frente? – Dave perguntou curioso.

-Eles. – Collin falou olhando para outra entrada do campo, por onde o time de quadribol da Sonserina acabara de entrar para um treino. Draco Malfoy os encarou, claramente esperando que saíssem. Como capitão do time, não podia correr o risco de ter jogadores de outras casas espionando seus treinos, _especialmente_ grifinórios. Assim que Collin e Dave saíram do campo, ouviram o zunido das vassouras cortando o céu. Pouco à frente deles, um grupo de sonserinas vinha correndo para assistir o treino, das quais eles reconheceram Pansy Parkinson, que dessa vez não os encarou fulgurantemente como de costume.

-O que será que deu nela? – Dave perguntou encarando a sonserina com o cenho franzido, sem entender.

-Vai ver não nos reconheceu. – Collin deu de ombros.

-Ou então a Smith a amaciou um pouco. – Respondeu Dave irônico.

-É... Talvez. – Collin comentou pensativo.

-Falando na professora, onde é que o James se meteu? – Dave perguntou olhando pelos jardins.

-Ele disse que tinha que resolver uma coisa. – Collin disse sem muita convicção das próprias palavras.

-Espera... – Sussurrou Dave, parando de caminhar. – Ouviu alguma coisa? – Ele deu um passo à frente para enxergar melhor através das árvores, quando viu dois vultos passando a alguns metros deles, o primeiro de uma garota de cabelos castanhos sorridente, que lançava feitiços sobre um alvo atrás de si; que pelo uniforme e familiar cabeleira castanho-clara, só podia ser James.

-Aham, tá. – Dave rolou os olhos e dirigiu um olhar irônico ao amigo – Quando é que "coisa" passou a significar "sonserina de olhos verdes" mesmo? – Ele zoou.

Anya e James estavam correndo por entre as árvores a uns bons quinze minutos, simulando um duelo de Feitiços. James sabia que corria muito mais rápido que ela, mas não estava necessariamente interessado em ganhar a corrida.

-_Estupefaça!_ – Ele esbravejou o feitiço contra Anya, que foi mais rápida que ele, girando o corpo e lançando uma onda transparente com um gesto de varinha, que fez com que seu feitiço rebatesse. James foi lançado a quase dez metros de distância de onde estava, e caiu rolando na terra. Anya correu até ele.

-Que diabo de feitiço é esse?! – Ele perguntou jogado sobre a grama. Anya riu da sua indignação.

-_Impedimenta._ – Ela o lembrou enquanto dava a mão para que levantasse.

-Ainda não consigo conjurar esse. – Ele disse desanimado.

-Quer tentar? – Anya se ofereceu, e depois de se entreolharem os dois começaram a rir. Estavam exaustos, e James suado dos pés à cabeça.

-Outra hora. – Ele disse rejeitando a oferta educadamente. – Precisamos ir senão perdemos o jantar. E isso seria terrível. – Acrescentou olhando seriamente para Anya enquanto caminhavam em direção ao castelo.

-É. Ainda tenho ronda pra fazer. – Ela comentou desanimada.

-Por curiosidade, como é que funcionam essas rondas? – Ele perguntou curioso.

-Eu não devia contar... – Anya olhou desconfiada para James. Ele tinha batido o recorde de detenções de qualquer aluno de Hogwarts, e ela suspeitava de que ele pudesse usar as informações para tirar vantagem sobre os pobres monitores.

-Prometo que não vou fazer nada de mal contra qualquer monitor. – Ele disse tentando se redimir. – Exceto o Malfoy. – Completou – Esse eu faço questão. – Brincou, fazendo Anya rir.

-São dois monitores por casa, e cada casa faz duas rotas por semana, de duas horas. – Ela explicou.

-E o que vocês ganham com isso? – Ele perguntou fazendo gestos de indignação com as mãos. – Há milhões de maneiras melhores de gastar quatro horas por semana. – Comentou, mas ao ver a expressão séria de Anya imaginou que tinha sido rude. – Desculpa. – Ele disse voltando a olhar para o castelo. – Não quis ofender.

-Nós temos acesso à boa parte da sessão restrita da biblioteca, temos nosso próprio banheiro e ganhamos desconto nas lojas de ingredientes mágicos de Hogsmeade. – Ela explicou. – Mas estou nessa pelo enorme banheiro dos monitores mesmo. – Anya disse sendo extremamente sincera. James riu a ponto de quase ter uma crise. – Você não imagina a confusão dos banheiros femininos. – Ela disse colocando a mão sobre a testa.

-Anya. - Malfoy veio da direção do castelo, ainda com o uniforme de quadribol. – Você vem jantar? Temos ronda daqui a pouco. – Ele comentou.

-Claro. – Ela respondeu depois de olhar para James, que indicou com a cabeça que ela devia acompanhar o sonserino. Ele não podia ser visto com ela dentro do castelo. Observou enquanto ela entrava no castelo com Draco e depois de alguns segundos entrou no castelo e caminhou até seu dormitório.

Anya suspirou ao trancar a porta do banheiro dos monitores. Tinha sido um dia corrido. Era sexta feira, último dia de aulas antes das férias de natal. Pouco antes do final da aula de DCAT, quando já planejava o que ia ensinar a James na aula de Feitiços, Peter Green, que costumava sentar na carteira em frente à que ela dividia com Linda ou Logan lhe entregou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho dobrado:

"_Treino de Quadribol. Não posso ir. J.W."_

Seria estranho sair para as férias sem se despedir de James... Ou pelo menos era isso que passava pela cabeça de Anya enquanto ela prendia os cabelos num coque e entrava na imensa banheira de água quente, que para sua alegria, não estava sendo rondada pela Murta Que Geme nesta noite em particular.

_Talvez ele vá pra casa amanhã..._ – Ela pensou, olhando distraída para a água, quando se lembrou que não podia demorar. Ainda tinha uma última ronda pra fazer com Draco.

-Alguém viu o Peter? – Dave perguntou enquanto comia uma bengala de açúcar. Ele, Collin e James estavam jantando no Salão Principal, que estava todo decorado para as férias de natal, com uma árvore enorme próxima à mesa dos professores, guirlandas, laços e neve falsa que desaparecia do céu pouco antes de cair sobre a cabeça dos alunos. O Salão estava mais agitado que o normal, afinal de contas, estavam oficialmente de férias; e a maioria dos alunos já partiria para casa hoje mesmo através das passagens de Pó de Flu do Salão Principal.

-Vi ele pela última vez na aula de DCAT. – Collin comentou devorando uma pilha de doces.

-Deve estar na biblioteca devolvendo umas duas centenas de livros. – James comentou casualmente, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina de tempos em tempos para ver se Anya tinha chegado.

-Vocês vão pra casa hoje depois do treino? – Dave perguntou a James e Collin, apontando para seus uniformes de Quadribol.

-Não vai dar, as passagens se fecham às dez horas, e só Merlin sabe quando terminaremos de treinar. – James respondeu pelos dois.

-Por que diabos vocês resolveram treinar no último dia antes das férias? – Peter perguntou sentando à mesa e já entrando na conversa. Dos quatro, era o único que sabia tão pouco de Quadribol que provavelmente não saberia diferenciar um balaço do pomo numa partida.

-Teremos um jogo contra a Sonserina na primeira semana quando voltarmos, e não sei se vou conseguir uma vaga pra treinarmos até lá. – James, como bom capitão do time, explicou ao pobre devorador de livros.

Anya entrou no Salão Principal acompanhada de Pansy, e depois de uma breve olhada para a mesa de sua Casa, coisa que era instintiva a todos os Sonserinos; se virou para olhar para James na mesa da Grifinória, quando quase trombou com o mesmo. James estava a menos de um metro dela, saindo do Salão com Dave, Collin e Peter, provavelmente para o treino de Quadribol. Ele olhou pra ela e sorriu, tentando inutilmente ser discreto. Anya correspondeu ao sorriso e caminhou com Pansy até perto de Draco. Tinham se despedido, afinal.

-Mãe! – James disse correndo para abraçar a mãe ao sair da passagem de Pó de Flu. – É bom te ver. – Ele disse, respirando fundo, se sentindo finalmente em casa. – O meu pai está no Ministério? – Perguntou enquanto acariciava seu cachorro.

-O Ministério chamou os aurores para uma reunião hoje. – Samantha Woodson explicou sorridente, animada pela chegada do filho. – Parece que vão decidir os detalhes finais da prova de admissão de novos aurores no Colégio. – Ela disse em tom cúmplice, sabendo que o assunto interessaria o filho.

-Mas já? As provas são só em julho... – Ele começou a falar sem muita convicção – não são?

-Parece que parte dos testes vai acontecer em pouco mais de uma semana. – Samantha disse olhando para o filho com um sorriso misterioso. – Mas isso não deve ser um problema, afinal fiquei sabendo que você andou tendo aulas particulares de Feitiços com uma aluna. Uma sonserina. – Completou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Era o quarto dia de férias, e James estava sentado na poltrona de sua casa, com as mãos suadas e a respiração acelerada. Não sabia o que esperar. Tinha mandado uma carta para Anya, pedindo que o ajudasse a estudar para os exames da semana seguinte, e apesar de sua resposta surpreendentemente favorável, não sabia se tinha feito a coisa certa, afinal, seus pais eram grifinórios, e ter uma sonserina em casa por dois dias podia ser um problema.

A campainha tocou, o tirando de seus devaneios; e antes que sua mãe pudesse mover um músculo da poltrona em que estava sentada, ele já estava em frente à porta, ajeitando sua camisa e abrindo a porta ansiosamente.

Do outro lado estava um homem alto, de cabelos negros e trajando o uniforme de quadribol do Holyhead Harpies, que James reconheceu como um dos batedores do time; e ao seu lado, Anya, com roupas casuais, uma pequena mala em uma das mãos e uma vassoura na outra, cujos olhos verde-escuros causaram um sorriso involuntário em James.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Casa dos Woodson

**Capítulo 10 – Casa dos Woodson**

-Muito prazer, Derek Smith. – O homem ao lado de Anya se apresentou, estendendo a mão para James.

-Ah... O prazer é todo meu. – James atendeu ao aperto de mão, ainda meio abobado. – James Woodson.

-Este é meu irmão. – Anya explicou a James, sorridente. Não podia negar, estava feliz em vê-lo. – Ele me acompanhou na viagem.

-Ah... sim... – James disse ainda meio sem jeito. Estranho, ele não costumava ficar nervoso perto das outras garotas de Hogwarts. Muito pelo contrário, ele costumava ser bem articulado, principalmente se fossem bonitas.

-Entrem, por favor. – Samantha Woodson disse surgindo atrás de James. – Você deve ser a Srta. Smith. – Ela disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Anya assim que entraram. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

-O prazer é meu. – Anya respondeu educada.

-Fico muito agradecida por você ter vindo. – Ela disse indicando um sofá para que se sentassem. – Sabe, James nunca tinha trazido uma namorada aqui em casa. – Ela sussurrou a última parte, fazendo com que Anya e James arregalassem os olhos, e Derek passasse a encarar James de uma forma que o fez imaginar se todos os Smith eram bons em feitiços. Ele esperava sinceramente que não.

-Ah... é que... – Anya olhou para James sem saber o que dizer.

-Mãe, acho melhor eu ir mostrar o quarto em que a Anya vai ficar, não é? – James disse se levantando do sofá já meio agitado. Depois se dirigiu a Derek. – Foi um prazer. – Ele disse, o cumprimentando mais uma vez antes de pedir que Anya o acompanhasse.

-Até mais. – Anya disse dando um abraço no irmão de despedida e caminhando com James para o segundo andar.

-É aqui. – James disse abrindo a porta do quarto de hóspedes, decorado com móveis de carvalho envelhecido e tapeçarias vermelhas, como todo o resto da casa. Anya entrou e foi deixando sua mala sobre a cama e sua vassoura ao lado de uma cômoda. Quando se virou, James estava sentado no que devia ser _sua_ cama, a observando.

-É uma Fletcher? – Ele perguntou apontando para a vassoura de Anya.

-É sim. – Ela respondeu empolgada, tornando a pegar a vassoura e passando os dedos pelo cabo de madeira escura. Voar era a segunda coisa que fazia de melhor, depois de conjurar feitiços.

-Posso vê-la? – James perguntou com sua típica curiosidade de capitão do time de Quadribol.

Anya estendeu a vassoura para James e sentou ao seu lado na cama, um pouco afastada dele, meio sem jeito.

-É o modelo antigo. – Ele disse analisando a caligrafia fina com a qual estava grafado o nome da vassoura. – Está vendo? – Ele perguntou arredando para mais perto de Anya para que ela pudesse observar. – Este é o melhor modelo das Fletchers, na minha opinião. Mais leve... mais rápida. – Ele dizia distraído, e por um momento Anya deixou de se concentrar no que ele dizia e passou a observar o olhar interessado que ele dirigia a vassoura, notando que seus olhos tinham um fundo dourado sob o castanho, quente e brilhante.

-Você voa bem? – Ele perguntou atraindo a sua atenção.

-Bom, eu vim voando de Lakeville até aqui. – Ela disse o olhando desafiadora. Lakeville era um vilarejo bruxo, situado próximo a Londres, onde James morava. Por mais próximo que fosse, era um voo de pouco mais de uma hora de sua casa até a de James.

-Ok, estou convencido. – Ele disse levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. Voar por mais de uma hora sobre a cidade de Londres em um dia nublado e sob um feitiço de invisibilidade não era nada fácil.

-Então, por onde começamos? – Ela perguntou enquanto James recolocava a vassoura ao lado da cômoda.

-Pensei em treinarmos no jardim. – Ele disse, voltando a se sentar perto dela. – Isso se você já quiser começar. – Para ser sincero, ele mesmo estava ansioso para começar. Tinha treinado nos três dias desde que chegou em casa, mais para impressionar Anya do que para os testes de auror em si.

-Tudo bem. Só preciso me arrumar. – Anya se levantou e olhou para James, esperando que ele entendesse que ela pretendia trocar de roupas.

-Ah! Você quer que eu saia? – Ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos, finalmente sacando.

-Preciso trocar de roupas. – Anya explicou.

-Claro, claro. – Ele respondeu levantando e caminhando até a porta. - O meu quarto é logo ao lado, se precisar de mim. – Completou, pouco antes de fechar a porta, mas logo em seguida a abriu. – A não ser que você precise de mim agora e...

-Tchau, James. – Anya respondeu rindo enquanto ele fechava a porta.

...

-Então, como é ter um irmão que é jogador do Holyhead Harpies? – James perguntou à Anya enquanto estavam sentados descansando no jardim que ficava atrás de sua casa. Tinham treinado durante toda a manhã, parando apenas para almoçar, e toda a tarde.

-Até que é bem legal. – Anya respondeu sorrindo. James a observou, notando que podia ver o reflexo do pôr do Sol em seus olhos. – Foi ele que me ensinou a voar e me deu a minha primeira vassoura. – Ela comentou.

-Achei que todo mundo aprendesse no primeiro ano. – Ele disse curioso, imaginando porque ela teria aprendido mais tarde.

-Ele me ensinou quando eu tinha oito anos. – Ela disse e logo em seguida se aproximou dele. – Só não conte ao Ministério da Magia. – Ela sussurrou essa parte, fazendo James rir.

-A sua família toda é da Sonserina? – Ele perguntou tentando fazer o possível para não soar conotativo. Não queria que ela pensasse que ele não gostasse de sonserinos.

-Tenho tios da Lufa-Lufa, primos da Corvinal... Mas meus pais e avós são sonserinos. – Ela respondeu como se fosse uma pergunta qualquer.

-Imagino que eles não tenham gostado muito de você ter vindo aqui. – James comentou olhando para o sol que se punha por detrás das árvores.

-James. – Um homem alto, muitíssimo semelhante a James surgiu antes que Anya pudesse respondê-lo. Pelo uniforme de auror, deduziu que fosse o pai dele. – O jantar está pronto. – Ele disse enquanto Anya e James se levantavam do gramado. – Raymond. – Ele se apresentou para Anya, que o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

-Anya Smith. – Ela respondeu enquanto caminhavam para dentro de casa.

-Bom Srta. Anya, devo avisar que a mãe do James cozinhou hoje, então lembrem-se de fazer "huumms"e fingirem que está tudo uma delícia. – Ele disse brincando. James bateu na própria testa em desespero silencioso enquanto Anya ria da situação e da sua cara de desespero.

...

-Sinto muito pela comida da minha mãe. – James disse se desculpando enquanto subia com Anya para o segundo andar.

-Eu não achei ruim. – Ela disse sendo sincera.

-Seus padrões são bem baixos, então. – James retrucou lhe dirigindo um olhar de piedade.

-Tente comer a comida que meu irmão faz quando meus pais viajam e vai entender o que eu quero dizer. – Ela explicou o olhando com uma expressão de quem estava falando sério.

-Bom... então, boa noite. – Ele disse se despedindo dela. Estavam em frente à porta do quarto de hóspedes.

-Boa noite. – Ela respondeu sorrindo para ele e abrindo a porta lentamente, sem a menor pressa de ir dormir.

-Anya...

-O quê? – Ela respondeu de imediato, voltando sua atenção para ele.

-Ainda é cedo... Talvez a gente possa assistir um filme, se você quiser.

-Parece uma boa ideia. – Ela respondeu empolgada. Não estavam com sono, nem com muita vontade de se afastarem até o dia seguinte.

...

James acordou e se espreguiçou lentamente. Não sabia ao certo as horas, mas sabia que já tinha amanhecido, pois tinha esquecido de fechar as cortinas e podia sentir a luz do sol batendo no seu rosto. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade pela claridade e se sentou na cama, alongando o pescoço. Na noite anterior, tinha ficado conversando com Anya até tarde enquanto assistiam um filme na sala de estar do segundo andar. Sorriu com a lembrança. Era bom conviver com ela fora do ambiente escolar e da rotina de estudos que tinham. Ele se pegou desejando que ela fosse da Grifinória, para que pudessem se ver no Salão Comunal todos os dias, e se surpreendeu com o próprio pensamento. No entanto, não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso. Ouviu alguém batendo na porta e imaginou que fosse sua mãe o chamando para o café.

-Pode entrar. – Ele disse distraído.

-James. – Anya entrou com outras roupas e com o cabelo molhado, o que fez James deduzir que ela tinha saído do banho há pouco. Ele sentiu certo nervosismo ao vê-la, principalmente porque notou que ela estava com o rosto um pouco ruborizado, coisa que lhe era muito rara. – Sua mãe me pediu pra te chamar para o café.

-Está certo. Eu já vou. – Ele sorriu para ela, que fechou a porta do quarto. Só quando se levantou que foi capaz de perceber a razão do embaraço de Anya. Tinha dormido sem camisa, como de costume. Sorriu enquanto levantava e caminhava até seu guarda-roupa. Antes de sair do quarto, fechou os olhos por um momento, desejando que o dia demorasse a passar.


End file.
